Cloud: el nuevo guerrero Z
by mesias619
Summary: UMBRELLA habrio un portal y lanzo a Cloud a otra dimension en donde comenzara una nueva vida aprendiendo nuevas tecnicas de lucha por dos de los guerreros mas fuertes ACLARACION: ni Resident Evil ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen (aunque de verdad quisiera que si) le pertenecen a Paul W. S. Anderson y Akira Toriyama
1. traición

Más de un año después de la catástrofe de raccon city en el desierto de nevada se localizaba una de las bases secretas de umbrella que fue reactivada después del incidente con el dr. Issac, en ella se encontraban científicos de la corporación que habían armado y activado un portal dimensional con la intención de seguir experimentando con el Virus T con tranquilidad para luego comercializarla, pero tenían una duda ¿funcionaria el portal?

Fue entonces que habían decidido raptar a un grupo de sobrevivientes, unos minutos después gracias a los satélites localizaron a un comboy en medio del desierto que se dirija hacia el norte y rápidamente mandaron un escuadrón a capturarlos. el grupo iba integrado por: Cloud (seguro que ya lo vieron en los anterior fics pero recuerden lo que mencione "esas eran una versión alternativa") quien dirija al grupo, Leon Scott Kennedy gran amigo de Cloud y segundo al mando del comboy, Chris Redfield encargado de la seguridad cuyo propósito era encontrar a su hermana Claire Redfield, Paola Rodrigues (le pensaba en ponerle Ayala pero luego mi amiga me apalearía) quien era la novia de Cloud y a la vez enfermera del grupo y por último el hermano de Cloud Donovan pero el preferiría que lo llamaran "Matatabi" ya que ese era su nombre clave cuando estaba en el ejercito, el era un fanático de las armas y experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo aunque también era cómico con las situación actual y el resto eran 16 personas con suerte. Ellos decidieron detenerse para descansar y luego comenzar mañan de nuevo el trayecto con rumbo a alaska

"La señora llega al dentista y dice:  
¡Ay, qué miedo tengo, doctor! Creo que casi preferiría tener un hijo antes que sacarme la muela.  
Bueno mujer, pues dígame usted por cuál de las dos cosas se decide para poner el sillón adecuado" decía `matatabi´ haciendo reír a los demás y al mismo tiempo olvidándolos de los problemas actuales

"tu hermano es bueno con los chistes" dijo Leon viendo junto a Cloud y Chris al bromista

"si, antes no me gustaba que estuviera con sus bromas todo el día pero ahora me alegra que sea así" dijo Cloud con algo de nostalgia

"hey, no te desanimes, ya verás que tanto mi hermana como el resto de tu familia estarán en arcadia" dijo Chris tratando de animar a su amigo y líder

"si, gracias" dijo sonriendo de medio lado pero luego su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver un escuadrón de umbrella acercarse

"¡TODOS CORRAN!" Grito Cloud y al momento todos comenzaban a abordar los vehículos especiales (imagínense los mismos de la película) y Cloud, Matatabi, Leon y Chris comenzaron a luchar, Cloud con su famosa cadena negra, Dono con una metralleta, Leon con una pistola y Chris con una navaja. Los cuatro pelearon a un ritmo impresionante, pero debido a la cantidad de soldados de umbrella cayeron rápido siendo capturados todos.

"NO, DÉJENLA IR, PAAAOOOLAAAA" grito Cloud desesperado forcejeando inútilmente para liberarse

"CLOOOOUUUUUD" grito ella siendo alejada de su pareja

Después de ser todos capturados fueron llevados a las instalaciones de umbrella en nevada donde fueron encarcelados sin saber en qué iban a ser usados.

Habían pasado tres días desde que los capturaron y para el grupo que intento defender al comboy les pareció raro que la mayoría de los rescatados por ellos no volvieran a sus celdas

"oye tu, ven, el líder te espera"

"_Wesker_" pensó con repudio al recordar quien fue el que hizo pruebas en México "si ya voy"

Pero al lugar al que lo mandaron no fue a su oficina, sino a una habitación en la cual estaban dos soldados custodiando una maquina en forma de un aro y al otro lado en la parte de arriba de la habitación se encontraban una cámara donde estaban científicos de la corporación, su mayor enemigo Wesker y...

"¡¿TU?!" dijo Cloud sin creer a quien veía arriba a lado de su rival

"hola cariño" dijo paola con una bata de la corporación hablando por el micrófono

"¿PERO QUE HACES CON EL? ¿NO RECUERDAS LO QUE EL HIZO?" le pregunto tratando de que recobrara la cordura

"Cloud, tú fuiste un gran hombre pero... yo ya no soportaba esta situación además, desde hace tres meses Wesker y yo teníamos una relación, así que lo nuestro termina hoy" dijo ella seriamente a su ahora ex-novio

"¡NO, ESPERA, POR FAVOR, NO ME HAGAS ESTO!" dijo Cloud siendo arrastrado al portal la cual se había encendido desde hace un rato

"una cosa, ese aparato que está detrás de ti es un portal dimensional, pero necesitábamos probarlo así que decidí tomar a tus amigos, pero ellos al momento de cruzarlo se hicieron cenizas, espero que con la ultima configuración seas el que logres atravesarlo jajajaja" dijo Wesker con cierta gracia por el sufrimiento de Cloud

"adiós Cloud" se despidió paola antes de que fuera lanzado

"¡NO, ESPEREN, NOOOOOOOO...!" grito Cloud mientras era lanzado al portal, pero al momento de atravesarlo por completo el portal se sobrecargo y exploto causando un gran disgusto en Wesker pero que a la vez rio un poco por desaceres de una alimaña mientras paola solo veía seria el portal destruido donde había sido lanzado su ex-novio


	2. ¿donde estoy?

una mujer de 35 años de cabello celeste conducía su auto extrañamente sin llantas (solo para el que va a venir) ella era la heredera de la corporación capsula que habían fundado sus padres; su nombre era Bulma

iba llegando a la corporación pero una luz la cegó y un golpe se escucho en la parte de adelante del auto, unos segundos después su vista se recupero por completo, al salir del auto se percato de que para su desgracia había atropellado a alguien, esa persona tenia un chaleco verde manchada en sangre, camisa blanca, pantalones militares y botas negras, el estaba boca abajo y a punto de perder la conciencia, volteo a su izquierda para ver que fue lo que le había golpeado de esa manera pero no pudo divisar nada ya que tenia la vista borrosa y al momento se desmayo

2 días después:

cloud comenzaba a despertar abriendo sus ojos lentamente llegando a ver solo el techo, se incorporo lentamente sobándose un poco la cabeza

"aaah, ¿que fue lo que paso? ¿y por que me duele la cabeza?" se pregunto a si mismo y luego recordó lo que había ocurrido, de un momento a otro comenzó a enojarse pero antes de realizar algún movimiento bulma entraba al cuarto con una charola con comida (aun cree que esta en su dimensión)

"Vaya, parece que despertaste, me alegra mucho que no te haya dejado paralitico" dijo bulma con cierta gracia al ultimo, dejando a cloud extrañado ante la actitud de ella

"¿_o es retrasada o nació con buen humor_?" pensó cloud "_tal vez trabaje para umbrella, pero creo que no le mencionaron a quien estaba atendiendo_"

"oye, lamento mucho haberte atropellado, es que hubo una luz que me cegó y no pude verte" dijo bulma apenada por haber hecho eso

"¿atropellarme?" pregunto cloud no recordando bien lo ultimo que vio

"si, la verdad me espante al verte manchado de sangre, aunque se me hizo raro que estuviera seca, dime ¿estuviste siendo perseguido?" pregunto bulma

"que yo sepa... no" dijo cloud

"¿no? ¿entonces por que estabas asi?" pregunto de nuevo bulma comenzando a creer que había curado a un asesino

"y todavía lo pregunta, ¿no ve como esta el mundo?" dijo cloud sarcásticamente

"ammmmm pues... yo lo e visto bien" dijo bulma confundida

"¿como que bien? ¿y que hay del virus T que contagio a todo el mundo? ¿eh?" dijo cloud creyendo en lo primero que pensó de ella

¿virus... T? pregunto bulma mas confundida

"¿no sabes que es el virus T?" pregunto cloud incrédulo

"pues no, ¿acaso es mortal?" pregunto no sabiendo a que se refería con virus T

"¡COMO QUE ¿SI ES MORTAL?! ¡¿NO HAS VISTO COMO LA MAYORÍA DEL MUNDO SE TRANSFORMO EN ZOMBIES?! dijo cloud exaltado

"¿zombies?" pregunto bulma ya sin entender nada

"debo que ver por la ventana" dijo cloud sin entender de por que ella no sabia del virus T, al momento de asomarse por la ventana prácticamente le daba un infarto al ver personas vivas caminando por las calles tranquilamente

"¿pero... como?" se pregunto sin creer que todo aquello del virus t había desaparecido

"¿me podrías explicar eso del virus T?" pregunto bulma tratando de saber con mayor claridad a que se refería con todo eso

"¿ah? a si si claro" dijo cloud un poco calmado, y después de que le dijo lo que era el virus y prácticamente también su vida, bulma quedo petrificada al saber el horror que vivió aquel sujeto, pero al mencionar cloud el momento en que lo lanzaron al portal el se quedo estático y con algo de timidez pregunto

¿oye... en donde... se supone... que estoy? ella le respondió simplemente

"pues estas en la corporación capsula, cuando te rescate hice que mi madre te diera una habitación"

"¿corporación capsula?" pregunto cloud deduciendo que si cruzo a otra dimension

"asi es, es la compañía que fundaron mis padres y que yo heredare, se especializa en la tecnología y mecánica, mas en la condensación de materia" dijo ella enseñándole una capsula

"¿y que hace eso?" pregunto

"solo observa" dijo ella oprimiendo el botón de la parte de arriba, arrojándolo al suelo y explotando en una nube de humo, al disiparse se revelo un maletín de color plateado con el logo de la corporación

"ya entiendo, ustedes prácticamente encogen los objetos y los transforman en capsulas" dijo cloud

"asi es" afirmo ella

"_por que me siento raro, como si comenzara a dejar de ser..._" pensó con temor, no le gustaría que hubieran experimentado con el en secreto "disculpa ammmm..."

"Bulma, Bulma Briefs" respondió ella

"si bulma quisiera saber ¿como me curaste?" pregunto

"pues, cuando te recogí habías perdido mucha sangre y si te llevaba al hospital, hubieras muerto asi que te atendí aquí y como no sabia que tipo de sangre eras, pues utilice dos bolsas de sangre diferentes" menciono ella encogiéndose de hombros

"¿como? ¿me entregaste la sangre de dos personas sin saber que tipo de sangre soy? pregunto con algo de enojo por la acción de ella

"estabas perdiendo sangre emmmm"

"Cloud" respondio

"si, estabas perdiendo mucha sangre y no tuve tiempo, asi que utilice la sangre de goku y de vegeta para salvarte, lo cual funciono" dijo ella

"¿y quienes son ellos?" pregunto con desconfianza pues sentía que esa sangre no era normal

"pues, goku es un gran amigo de hace mucho tiempo, lo conocí cuando era niño" dijo ella recordando los momentos que vivió en su adolescencia al buscar las esferas del dragon

"¿y el tal vegeta?"

"el es mi esposo, es algo gruñón pero te caerá bien" dijo ella con una sonrisa

"¿y donde se supone que esta?" pregunto el y al momento

"¡MUJER, DONDE ESTAS, BULMA! grito el príncipe de los sayayines harto por las ausencias de su esposa entrando a la habitación de cloud

continuara...

* * *

y bien que les pareció, espero que les haiga gustado dejen comentarios por favor y les traeré el siguiente capitulo lo mas rápido que pueda.

y como dijo un amigo: si tienen tele hay nos vemos


	3. El príncipe Vegeta

que onda amigos del fanfiction, antes de empezar necesito aclarar unas cosas que se me olvido comentarles antes: cloud aparece una semana después de que trunks avisa a goku que en tres años llegarían los androides así que tendrá bastante tiempo para prepararse, este cloud no es de final fantasy es un OC, para los que tengancuriosidad su de cabello es negro, no tendra la transformacion del vengador como en las otras historias y... creo que eso es todo

* * *

"hay estas, ¡NO SE SUPONE QUE ARREGLARÍAS LA MAQUINA!" dijo vegeta con su carácter de siempre

"vegeta, que o vez que estoy ocupada" dijo ella señalando con sus ojos a cloud

"así que el gusano despertó" dijo vegeta mirando de reojo al sujeto

"¿CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE...?" iba a reclamar bulma, pero se percato de que cloud tenia la cara fruncida, como si conociera a vegeta y lo quisiera matar mas ella no sabia que en vez de que cloud viera a vegeta estaba viendo a...

"¡WESKER!" grito cloud abalanzandose contra vegeta, pero bulma lo detuvo agarrándolo de la cintura

"no... espera cloud... el no es wesker" dijo ella entre cortado por el esfuerzo, y poco a poco cloud dejaba de ver a wesker y comenzaba a ver a vegeta quien ni se movió esperando algún ataque de el

"hmp, quien se cree este" dijo vegeta algo ofendido por la confusión

"cloud, ¿que paso?" pregunto ella algo preocupada

"no se... de repente vi a wesker en la puerta" dijo el confundido por esa escena

"... quizas tienes hambre y por eso tuviste una alucinación, sera mejor que comas esto te ara bien, mientras voy a reparar algunas cosas" dijo ella con una sonrisa saliendo del cuarto, el tomo una manzana de la charola levantándose de su cama y mirando por la ventana

"_ojala mis amigos estuvieran aquí_" pensó el con nostalgia, cuando se termino la manzana fue a buscar a vegeta y pedir disculpas por lo anterior, pero cuando se observo en el espejo que estaba pegado en la ventana observo un detalle. su cabello ahora tenia una franja roja en el centro (como al franja central del cabello de shadow the hedgehog) el creyó que bulma lo había pintado, pero ignoro eso ya que ella no seria tan infantil como para eso, aunque por las dudas fue al baño a intentar quitarse el color, lo raro fue que ni se descoloro ni nada por el estilo, seguía con el mismo tono

"_que raro, se supone que el tinte desaparecería, pero esto parece como si... fuera parte de mi cabello_" pensó el al no lograr quitárselo, así que salio del baño, se seco el cabello y bajo para buscar a vegeta el cual estaba en el comedor con... 3 torres de comida, al verlo comer como si fuera la primera vez sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sentía que su boca llegaría al suelo

"_¡¿PERO COMO COME?!_" se pregunto mentalmente mientras seguía viendo, vegeta se percato de su presencia y al momento dejo de comer y miro a cloud

"¿que estas mirando insecto?" le pregunto vegeta

"no... nada, solo venia a disculparme por lo de hace un rato" dijo cloud nerviosamente ya que el sentía que lo destrozaría con solo el dedo meñique

"a propósito ¿por que me llamaste wesker? yo ni siquiera se quien es" dijo vegeta

"pues, mmmm tendría que contarle todo" dijo cloud aun con nervios, nunca sintió nervios contra un tyran pero con el si

"¿y que esperas?" pregunto vegeta esperando la respuesta larga, y así cloud le contó los problemas de su dimensión por culpa del virus T, los monstruos con los que se enfrento, la corporación que lo quería utilizar como rata de laboratorio, sus amigos y lo que paso con su ex-novia

"y eso es todo" dijo cloud dejando a vegeta pensativo

"_vaya, vaya, parece que este gusano no es un débil después de todo, pero ¿como es que pudo existir un virus así? si ese virus hubiera llegado aquí, todo el mundo estaría muerto_" pensó el al oír la historia de cloud

"¿señor vegeta?" pregunto mirándolo

"que" dijo el sin cambiar de humor

vera, su esposa cuando me trajo aquí no encontró sangre de mi tipo así que utilizo..."

"mi sangre y el de kakaroto"

"¿kakaroto? bulma me dijo que..."

"en este mundo se llama goku, pero yo le llamo por su nombre real y ese es kakaroto"

"¿como que en este mundo?" pregunto ahora el confundido

"el y yo no somos humanos, somos sayayines, los únicos que quedan de sangre pura" dijo el como sin nada, dejando a un cloud bastante sorprendido

"¿como que ustedes no... son... humanos?" pregunto cloud

"el y yo somos del planeta vegita, básicamente kakaroto es un guerrero de clase baja" dijo vegeta

"¿a si? y usted ¿en que rango esta?" pregunto cloud

"yo soy el príncipe de los sayayines" dijo el orgulloso de su raza viendo como cloud abría la boca aun mas

"wow, nunca pensé que estuviera frente a un príncipe" dijo cloud "pero ¿por que no esta en su planeta?

"eso es algo que no te importa" dijo yéndose de ahi dejando a cloud con la duda

continuara...


	4. el pasado de los sayajines

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que arribo a aquel lugar, el rápidamente se había adaptado al ambiente y consiguio ropa nueva que logro comprar con un empleo temporal de ayudante de bulma, la ropa consistia en pantalones de cuero negro, zapatos negros y una camisa negra de manga corta (basicamente le gusta lo negro) aunque tenía dos preguntas: 1. ¿por qué la tecnología estaba avanzada si ni siquiera se acercaban al año mil? y 2. ¿Por qué vegeta no le contaba lo de los sayayines? prácticamente el ya era un sayayin con eso de que bulma le transfundió sangre tanto de vegeta como de goku/kakaroto. bulma se encontraba en la sala viendo al tv después de arreglar por quinta vez la maquina con la que vegeta entrenaba y cloud bajaba de las escaleras buscándola, él creía que si vegeta era su esposo ella debería saber el pasado de los sayayines

"hola cloud" saludo ella

"bulma, quisiera hablar contigo"

"¿a si? ¿De qué?"

"es con respecto a vegeta" dijo el seriamente

"¿otra vez lo destruyo? ahora si me va a oír" dijo ella comenzando a imaginar lo que vegeta hizo con su apenas arreglada maquina

"no... no es eso... es otra cosa"

"¿y de que se trata?" pregunto ella

"pues... como vegeta es tu esposo, seguro que tu sabes lo de la raza sayayin ¿no es así?"

"bueno... si se lo de los sayayines pero ¿por qué quieres saber? pregunto dudando que hablar con el de ese tema

"por que necesito saber la verdad de esa raza, últimamente he roto cosas sin necesidad de esfuerzo alguno, me he sentido raro al ver la luna (a él no le saldrá cola a menos que este en ssj4) y tuve sueños en donde veía a un ser blanco con morado y a lo que parecían sus seguidores" menciono el con algo de desesperación

"freezer" dijo bulma en voz baja pero lo suficiente como para que cloud la escuchara

"¿freezer?" pregunto el

"al que tu viste era freezer, el era antes un pirata intergalactico que amenazo con destruir antes el planeta namekusein por las esferas del dragón de aquel lugar"

"¿pirata intergalactico? o sea que, ¡¿tu fuiste al espacio?!" pregunto muy asombrado

"asi es, pero déjame explicarte con mejor detalle lo que me pediste" dijo ella comenzando de como conoció a vegeta, como era el antes (aunque no cambio mucho que digamos) la transformacion del mono gigante, la desaparición de la raza sayayin por culpa de freezer, lo que vivió en el planeta namekusein y lo que le contó gohan a bulma de como su padre se transformo en super sayayin, lo cual a cloud lo sorprendió... no mas bien le dio un infarto por saber de sujetos tan poderosos y que ademas, podría ser la solución al problema con UMBRELLA y el Virus T

"¡WOW!" grito cloud (al menos todavía seguía vegeta entrenando)

"shhhh, no tan fuerte"

"lo siento bulma, pero no pude contenerme es que esto, podría solucionar el caos en mi dimensión" dijo el ya emocionado de que goku y vegeta fueran a su dimensión a liquidar a toda la plaga

"no es tan fácil cloud, necesitas un portal dimensional, puedo hacerte uno pero necesitara de un año" dijo ella desanimando un poco a cloud, pero luego a el se le ocurrió una idea que sorprendería a bulma

"mmmmm y ¿si haces un portal en forma de reloj para la muñeca?" dijo cloud

"¡¿pero que no piensas volver a tu mundo?! ¡tardaria tres años!" le pregunto muy sorprendida por lo que dijo

"claro que si, pero si haces eso podre transportar a mucha gente en cualquier parte y asi salvar mi mundo, ademas asi aprovechare el tiempo para entrenar con vegeta y con goku"

"... esta bien, lo hare" dijo ella suspirando

"gracias bulma, de verdad gracias"

"hay, no es por nada" dijo ella alagada

"y a propósito ¿donde esta vegeta?" pregunto el haciendo que bulma suspirara

"debe haberse metido a entrenar, como siempre" dijo ella con pesadez rezando mentalmente de que no lo haya estropeado de nuevo "¿por que preguntas?"

"¡POR QUE NECESITO QUE ME ENTRENE!" grito cloud corriendo, saliendo de la casa y llegando al lugar donde entrenaba el esposo de bulma, el oprimió uno de los botones de afuera haciendo que la imagen de vegeta apareciera en una pequeña pantalla

"no me interrumpas insecto" dijo vegeta de una forma amenazadora

"vegeta ¿me podrías hacer un favor?" pregunto cloud

"yo no le hago favores a nadie" dijo vegeta viendo a la pantalla con una mirada de (NO TE ENTROMETAS)

"por favor, es importante"

"grrr, esta bien pero rápido" dijo vegeta con mucho menos paciencia que antes (si eso es posible) oprimiendo un botón y saliendo de la nave

"vegeta, necesito que me entrenes por favor" dijo cloud dejando a vegeta un poco sorprendido

* * *

espero que les haga gustado y me seguiré esforzando para hacer los capítulos mas largos (claro sin exagerar) y para que no les tome mucho imaginarse a cloud, véanlo con el rostro de vegeta pero con una franja roja al centro de su cabello y con la estatura entre goku y vegeta

nos vemos luego y como dice german ¡CHAO!¡CHAO!


	5. sobreviviendo

e vuelto con otro capitulo y otro aviso (de seguro ya les estoy hartando con esto pero mi memoria no es muy buena que digamos) tanto en el mundo de resident evil como dragon ball el pasa tiempo de igual manera. bien eso es todo

* * *

mientras tanto, en los ángeles, california:

Leon, Chris y 'matatabi' buscaban un lugar donde refugiarse yéndose en calles con la menor cantidad de zombies posible, 4 días después de que cloud 'muriera' ellos lograron escapar de las instalaciones de una forma milagrosa

"malditos de umbrella, cuando los vuelva a ver JURO QUE..." dijo donovan lleno de rabia después de saber que su hermano había muerto (si supiera lo que hace en este momento)

"tranquilo dono, seguir maldiciendo a umbrella no nos devolverá a cloud, mejor concéntrate en seguir buscando un refugio, para poder descansar" dijo leon calmando un poco a donovan

"hey, miren" señalo chris a un supermercado, ellos entraron lentamente revisando toda el área por si hubiera una de esas cosas, para su suerte no había ni un solo zombie o tyrant el el lugar asi que rápidamente aseguraron todas las entradas con tablas que encontraron afuera asegurándose que no los vieran

"bien, con esto no entraran" dijo chris sonriendo de medio lado

"¿y ahora que haremos?" pregunto donovan

"hay que buscar agua, alimento, medicinas y armas, no creo que podamos estar aquí mas de una noche" dijo leon seriamente

"bueno pero cuando ¿a donde nos vamos a ir? no llegaremos a arcadia a pie" pregunto donovan

"yo me encargare de buscar un vehículo, pero pienso que en el trayecto ocuparemos de dos" dijo chris comenzando a recordar sobre una compania de autos que habían pasado hace una hora

"¿lo dices por la cantidad o por la distancia?" pregunto donovan sacando una risa de parte de leon y chris, aunque haya sufrido la perdida de su hermano aun seguía con sus bromas ya que el pensaba que su hermano no hubiera querido a un hermano menor aburrido

después de haber juntado lo necesario, encendieron una fogata con la madera que les quedo calentándose en el pasillo de electrónica (esa parte lo eligió donovan, el único problema es que desde hace mucho que se había ido la señal de)

al día siguiente ellos se alistaron llevándose lo que habían encontrado, al salir por la puerta trasera y ver la entrada principal se dieron cuenta que leon tenia razón pues había una horda de zombies golpeando la puerta principal, se escabulleron sin ser vistos u oídos por esas cosas dirigiéndose al negocio de autos abandonado tomando un camioneta honda de color gris

"ARCADIA AQUI VAMOS" grito donovan victoriosamente asomando su cabeza por la ventana

"oye dono, no eres un perro" dijo leon algo avergonzado por la actitud del hermano de su amigo

"déjalo leon, es mejor disfrutar los momentos de tranquilidad a desperdiciarlos en diseñar planes" dijo chris tranquilamente

"hmp" bufo leon al ver que su compañero no lo apoyaba

mientras tanto en las instalaciones de umbrella:

"¿todavía sigues pensando en el?" pregunto wesker a paola

"tu no sabes lo que es romper con alguien" dijo ella seria

"tienes razón, pero tu no sabes lo que es mejor para ti" dijo wesker sonriendo de medio lado

"¿y que se supone que es lo mejor para mi?" pregunto ella

"pues, dado al gran apoyo que me brindaste para atrapar a tu anterior grupo y en controlar mejor el virus T que yo mmmmmm te daré el control de estas instalaciones" dijo wesker

"¿es eso cierto?" pregunto paola con una ceja arqueada

"claro, recuerda lo que dije, lo que juro lo cumplo"

"ok, acepto el puesto"

mientras tanto, en sacramento, california:

la camioneta en donde se transportaban se calentó demasiado haciendo que el vehículo se detuviera y el motor se estropeara por el calor

"les dije que ocuparíamos otro vehículo" dijo chris sarcásticamente

"creo que eso ya no los dijiste" dijo donovan aburrido por el viaje

"sera mejor que busquemos donde hay otro en buenas condiciones" dijo leon saliendo de la camioneta, siendo seguido por chris y donovan

el trió se dirigió a un local en donde lo único que había eran armas, lógico que donovan las quería todas pero ahora su prioridad era buscar combustible y otra cosa con que transportarse, asi que se se fueron de ahi y despues de un rato encontraron un volsbaguen derbi rojo, el cual se veía que resitiria mejor el viaje asi que lo tomaron y se fueron a una gasolinera ya que el carro tenia aun combustible pero muy poco

"deja busco combustible, ahora vuelvo" dijo donovan saliendo del auto

"aquí te esperamos" dijo leon desde adentro del vehículo (ya se que me dirán que la pistola de combustible esta afuera, pero en esta historia se llevaron todo y lo único de combustible que había estaba adentro del local)

cuando matatabi entro al local busco al menos un bote con gasolina encontrando uno hasta el fondo del local, al momento de ir por ella escucho un ruido adentro del congelador

"_de seguro debe ser una de esas cosas_" pensó donovan entrando al congelado (que por cierto era una habitación pequeña) confirmando lo que pensó, saco una escopeta y apunto

"muere" dijo fríamente disparandole en la cabeza, mas la cabeza muto a un montón de tentáculos dando uno de ellos en el pecho de donovan causando que lo empujara al sistema de energía elctrocutandose

continuara...


	6. el nuevo poder de matatabi

donovan estaba pensando sentado en una roca a las afueras de toronto canada mientras leon y chris revisaban el motor ya que se había calentado, había pasado un año desde aquel suceso pero el no sufría cambios aun

flashback

leon y chris esperaban en el auto igual de aburridos que matatabi hace un rato

"a que hora crees que venga" pregunto chris

" yo que se, no soy su niñero" dijo leon tratando de dormir, pero luego escucharon un disparo y al momento de oírlo salieron rapido del auto corriendo a la entrada pero...

"hey ¿por que tienen cara de espantados?" pregunto donovan saliendo del local como si nada

"¿como que por que, que no habías disparado?" pregunto leon desquiciado

"aaaa eso, es que me encontré un zombie en el congelador y decidí acabar con su sufrimiento" dijo donovan siguiendo tranquilo

"¿y esa cortada en tu pecho?" pregunto chris

"el me tomo por sorpresa y salte hacia atrás raspandome con un fierro" mintió matatabi ya que no quería que lo mataran, no hasta cumplir con su venganza sobre umbrella

"bueno, ya vayámonos que quedándonos aquí no nos dará la ventaja" dijo leon volviendo al auto siendo imitado por matatabi y chris

fin del flashback

"YA VAMONOS" grito leon a donovan metiéndose al auto

"ok" dijo donovan caminando al vehículo

el trió de sobrevivientes recomenzó el camino hacia alaska donde se suponía estaba arcadia, la única zona libre del virus, tardaron unos meses (digamos que tres) en llegar al lugar

"bien, ya llegamos" dijo chris apagando el auto, al salir del auto los tres se percataron que... solo era un cementerio de aviones

"¿esto es el famoso arcadia?" pregunto donovan al ver el panorama

"creo que siempre fue solo una falsa esperanza" dijo leon desanimando a matatabi y chris

"en fin, ahí que buscar un refugio, dono trae leña para hacer una fogata, leon consigue comida, yo buscare una cueva o algo en donde refugiarnos" ordeno chris y tanto leon como matatabi asintieron separándose los tres

"_veamos ¿donde habrá leña_?" se pregunto dono, y después de caminar un rato encontró unas ramas lo suficiente gruesas para la fogata, emprendió el camino de regreso al sitio de los aviones pero...

"_a ver si leon ya trajo la comida, que ya me estoy muriendo de hambre_" dijo dono mentalmente y se detiene de inmediato al escuchar el crujir de ramas a su derecha saliendo de un salto un lamedor

"o no" esquivo el ataque del monstruo rodando una vez, pero el monstruo se abalanzo a el y dono alzo una mano en un intento inútil de defenderse (el no llevaba ni un arma) crro los ojos y... sintió una energía recorriendo su mano y el grito del lamedor, cuando abrió los ojos ni el lo podía creer, había matado al lamedor electrificandolo y en su mano izquierda se apreciaban unas chispas de electricidad color azul cielo

"_¿pero que es esto?_" se pregunto levantándose y tomando de nuevo el camino de regreso al punto de reunión

continuara...

* * *

que les pareció, gracias al virus combinado con la electricidad ahora matatabi tiene el poder de manipular la energía eléctrica


	7. Conociemdo la familia Son

hola de nuevo y si lo se, los capítulos son cortos, pero trato de aprovechar el tiempo que dispongo para hacerlos por que al día siguiente debo hacer cosas, salir de casa, etc asi que discúlpenme y continuemos con esto

* * *

mientras tanto, en la capital del oeste:

después de un año y tres meses de entrenamiento cloud había aprendido lo que era el ki, como volar, formar esferas de ki y sobre todo las dos técnicas mas poderosas de vegeta que son: el resplandor final y el bin bang attack aunque el decidió recrear el resplandor final por a lo que el llamaba destello final que era algo parecido mas el aparecía una esfera de energía en cada mano cuando tiene los brazos extendidos y no como vegeta que hace aparecer la esfera cuando las manos se juntan

"cloud ven, necesito hablar contigo" le dijo vegeta mas no con su carácter de siempre, siendo cloud su mejor (y único) discípulo lo respetaba

"¿si, maestro vegeta?" pregunto cloud

"primero déjame decirte, que aunque eres mi único aprendiz, has demostrado ser digno de ser llamado un sayayin y por esa razón, con mucho orgullo te digo que has completado tu entrenamiento, ya no te puedo enseñar mas" dijo vegeta con una sonrisa de satisfacción

"¿es eso cierto maestro vegeta?" volvió a preguntar pero ahora sin creer lo que estaba escuchando

"asi es cloud" dijo vegeta

"gracias maestro vegeta" dijo cloud con una reverencia

"bien, vamonos" dijo vegeta saliendo ambos de la nave en dirección a la corporación capsula, ya dentro se fueron al comedor que estaba repleto de comida (era para vegeta, cloud jamas adopto el apetito de un sayayin) y bulma los esperaba sentada y disfrutando de su comida

"¿como les fue?" pregunto bulma

"nos fue bien" dijo vegeta sin explicaciones

"vegeta ¿no crees que me podrías decir mas que eso?" replico un poco molesta

"cállate mujer"

"maestro, creo que sera mejor que yo responda" dijo cloud tratando de que no hubiera otra discusión (la milésima discusión que oiría)

"esta bien" dijo vegeta sabiendo que el era el único que lo entendía con respecto a no molestarlo

"yo ya e terminado con mi entrenamiento bulma" dijo cloud

"si, por eso pregunto"

"lo que cloud quiere decir, es que ya le enseñe todo lo que se"

"¿enserio?"

"así es bulma"

"vaya, no creía que alguien fuera a soportar el entrenamiento de vegeta"

"pues ya vez que alguien si pudo"

"ahora que me acuerdo ¿tu no tenias urgencias de irte a tu dimensión?" pregunto vegeta

"y todavía tengo urgencia, pero necesitaba saber sus técnicas de pelear para poder combatir a umbrella y a sus B.O.W." respondió cloud serio

"¿y por que no fuiste con goku?" pregunto bulma inocentemente

"¡MUJER, KAKAROTO NO PUDO ESNEÑAR A SU HIJO ¿CREES QUE LE PODIA ESEÑAR ALGO A CLOUD?!" respondió vegeta exaltado

"no es para tanto vegeta" replico bulma

"ya, tranquilos no es para tanto" dijo cloud calmando las cosas "de todas formas pensaba ir con goku"

"¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!" vegeta no creía lo que oía, pero cloud le susurro algo que lo calmo bastante y fue "no se preocupe, a lo que voy a ir sera a molestarlo"

"puedes ir" dijo vegeta con una media sonrisa mientras que buma no entendía que le había dicho para que se calmara y sobre todo aprobara su decisión

"¿me perdí de algo?" pregunto

"eso que te importa" dijo vegeta "¿y para cuando te vas?" le pregunto a cloud calmado

"es posible que a mas tardar mañana en la mañana" respondió

"ok, entonces sera mejor que prepares tus cosas"

"pero antes, quisiera saber ¿donde vive goku?"

"en las montañas, si vas volando llegarías como en media hora" respondió bulma

"esta bien" dijo cloud para luego subirse a su habitación y comenzar a empacar sus cosas, después de eso fue a ayudara bulma en las nuevas capsulas que estaba inventando, de ahí fue a pasear un rato en la ciudad y al ultimo regreso para dormir

"mjmjmj vegeta se trago el cuento de que iba a molestar a goku" se rió en voz baja ya que su intención era aprender las técnicas de goku y luego se quedo dormido

al día siguiente:

cloud se levanto perezosamente, bajo al comedor a buscar algo que desayunar encontrando hojuelas de maíz y leche (no tuvo problemas con eso, básicamente vivía de eso en las mañanas antes de los sucesos del virus) después fue a alistarse para partir a las montañas, le había dicho bulma que era mejor ir a esa hora ya que mientras sea temprano la esposa de goku no lo trataría tan mal, cuando se fue al baño a ducharse se percato de algo, llevaba mas de un año y no se quitaba esa franja de su cabello (se distrajo con el entrenamiento de vegeta)

"_¿pero por que no se desvanece?_" pensó mientras se veía de reojo en la franja roja, mientras se bañaba seguía pensando en como esa franja había aparecido en su cabello, al salir se vistió y fue con la única persona que lo había visto llegar a esa dimensión

"bulma ¿estas aquí?"

"¿me buscabas?" pregunto mientras entraba por la puerta principal

"si... bulma, cuando me encontraste ¿como estaba?" pregunto (ya se que piensan que salio un poco retrasado pero o era entrenamiento para salvar su mundo u otras cosas)

"bueno... si no me falla la memoria, tu estabas muy mal herido casi juraría que morirías" respondió ella

"¿y solo eso?"

"ammmm si o ¿querías saber otra cosa?"

"pues si, por esto" respondió apuntando a su franja

"¿eso? ¿y por que preguntas?" pregunto algo confundida

"bulma ¿no lo has notado? llevo esto en la cabeza mas de un año y ni siquiera se a despintado"

"espera ¿tu no te lo pintaste?"

"claro que no, jamas me lo pinte creí que alguien lo hizo mientras estuve inconsciente"

"pero, cuando te encontré tenias ya esa franja" dijo ella

"pues cuando me arrojaron esos malditos de umbrella no lo tenia" respondió el entonces bulma empezó a pensar y después de un rato chasqueo los dedos y su cara se ilumino

"ya se, tal vez al momento de atravesar el portal alguna onda tridimensional choco contigo lo que causo que esa franja apareciera en tu cabello y tu salieras tan lastimado" dijo ella

"¿eso crees?"

"por su puesto que si, como fuiste el primero en ser transportado a nuestra dimensión sufriste esos efectos"

"bueno, si tu lo dices"

"¿oye, no que ibas a ir con goku?"

"rayos lo olvide" subió, tomo rápido su mochila y bajo en treinta segundos (vaya un record)

"ya me voy, me despides del maestro vegeta" dijo mientras cruzaba la puerta principal y comenzaba a volar

"QUE TE VAYA BIEN CLOUD" grito mientras cloud se elevaba

cloud utilizo el tiempo de vuelo para pensar en sus amigos y hermano ¿como estarían? ¿umbrella ya los mato o lograron salir? era en lo que pensaba mas no se percato de que ya estaba cerca

el llego a una zona en donde solamente estaba una casa esférica (como la corporación capsula pero en miniatura) aterrizo suavemente y camino hasta llegar a la puerta, toco y espero unos segundo a que abrieran

"_ojala que mi hermano, leon y chris estén bien_" pensó durante ese momento hasta que se abrió la puerta

"¿si?" respondió amablemente una mujer de cabello negro con una camisa anaranjada

"disculpe ¿se encuentra el señor goku?" pregunto

"no, y aléjate" respondió con una frialdad que hasta wesker tendría miedo

"pe... pero ¿por que?"

"yo no admito personas como tu"

"espere, usted es mmmmm ¿milk?"

"asi es ¿y como sabes mi nombre?"

"antes déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es cloud y vengo de la corporación capsula" respondió calmadamente y recordando que hace meses le hizo prometer a bulma que no dijera de que el venia de otra dimensión

"¿cloud? mmmm aahh ya me acuerdo, tu eres el que vino de otra dimensión" dijo recordando que hace una semana bulma le había contado de cloud

"¿le contó bulma de mi?" "_de esta no te salvas bulma_"

"si, me contó que ella te atropello cuando llegaste"

"_por lo menos no le contó lo demás_" "bueno, si quiere espero aquí afuera"

"no, mejor adentro, pasa" le dijo ella ya mas relajada "lamento lo de hace un rato, pero la mayoría de tipos de que se pintan de esa manera son rebeldes"

"y usted es conservadora"

"asi es"

"dígame, donde se encuentra el señor goku"

"ya debe volver con el almuerzo, puedes esperar en el sofá"

"gracias" cloud se sentó y espero pacientemente, no pasaron 7 minutos cuando alguien entro por la puerta, era un sujeto con un gi de color naranja, cabello algo alocado como vegeta y abajo estaba un niño de unos 12 años

"ya llegue milk" respondió aquel sujeto "ammmm ¿quien eres?" le pregunto a cloud

"mi nombre es cloud ¿y cual es el suyo?"

"jaja mi nombre es goku"

"¿usted es el señor goku?"

"jaja bueno, lo de señor es aparte" respondió goku con una sonrisa

"_vaya, el no es gruñón como mi maestro vegeta_" pensó cloud

"goku, podrías venir un momento por favor necesito decirte algo" dijo su esposa desde la cocina

"si ya voy" respondió "lo siento pero ¿me podrías esperar un momento?"

"si claro" y de hay goku se fue a la cocina (de seguro pensó que milk le preparo algo especial) dejando a cloud y al joven en la sala y en un silencio incomodo

"y ammmm ¿como te llamas?" pregunto cloud rompiendo con el silencio

"mi nombre es gohan... oye ¿que no te había visto antes?" pregunto gohan

"pues yo no me acuerdo de haberte visto" respondió cloud

"si, estoy seguro que te vi en algún... un momento, ¿que no estabas en la corporación capsula?" pregunto gohan

"ammmmm, si ¿tu conoces a bulma?" pregunto cloud

"claro, ella es mi amiga al igual que la de mis papás"

"¿enserio? creí que solo se la pasaba en su trabajo"

"pues ella es la mejor científica, es común que tenga mucho trabajo"

"si, mucho trabajo reparando la maquina de vegeta" después de lo que dijo cloud ambos se rieron, y mientras eso sucedía...

"ah... ah... aaACHU"

"parece que alguien habla de ti vegeta" le dijo bulma graciosamente asiendo que vegeta bufara y volteara en otra dirección

volviendo a la casa de los Son, en la cocina (segundos antes de la conversación entre cloud y gohan)...

"¿que pasa milk, tienes algo preparado para mi?" dijo goku emocionado

"no es eso goku" respondió ella asiendo que goku se deprimiera "quería hablarte de cloud"

"aaaa te refieres al tipo que esta en la sala"

"si, mira hace una semana bulma me hablo de un sujeto que vivía con ella y vegeta y que su nombre era cloud"

"entonces... ES AMIGO DE BULMA" dijo con algo de emoción (dije algo por que todavía se sentía mal por su ilusión falsa)

"no, bueno si, pero lo importante es esto" le hizo una seña para que se acercara para susurrarle algo "el literalmente viene de otra dimensión"

"... ¡QUEEE!" casi gritaba goku pero fue detenido por la mano de su esposa en la boca

"shhhh, no grites, por lo que me comento ella, proviene de una dimensión tétrica, donde existe un virus que arraso con la vida humana" le dijo sabiendo todo lo de cloud mas no quiso revelare todo frente a su visitante por que iría a buscar a bulma a darle una lección

"¿y que es un virus?" dijo inocentemente goku asiendo que su esposa cayera de espaldas al suelo, y le iba a gritar a su esposo por su ignorancia pero prefirió calmarse y guardárselo para al rato

"goku... mejor ve a conocerlo" y luego ambos salieron encontrando a cloud y a gohan riéndose sin parar

"¿que es tan gracioso?"

"jajaja de que.. bulma.. siempre repara la maquina de vegeta jajajaja" dijo cloud sin percatarse de a quien se lo dijo creyendo que se lo había preguntado gohan

"yo no le encuentro lo gracioso" dijo milk algo enojada por el comportamiento de ambos, cuando los dos vieron a goku y a milk se detuvieron de golpe

"lo sentimos señora, no quisimos burlarnos de ella" dijo cloud apenado por su comportamiento

"¡¿DIJISTE SEÑORA?!" ahora si que estaba furiosa milk y tardaron todo el día para que se calmara, ya prácticamente en la noche después de hablar con su invitado y de decirles toda la verdad (el prefirió contarles todo de una buena vez, era mejor que se enteraran de donde provenían)...

"señor goku ¿le podría preguntarle algo?"

"si claro"

"¿seria posible que me pudiera entrenar?"

"¿eh? pero nunca e entrenado a alguien"

"por favor, necesito que me entrene para poder derrotar a umbrella y al virus T"

"mmmmmmmmm esta bien, pero no sera hoy, ya es de noche asi que sera mejor que comencemos mañana en la mañana"

"gracias señor goku"

"jaja solo dime goku, no es necesario tanto formalismo"

"esa bien goku"

"a propósito ¿tienes algún lugar donde quedarte?" cuando goku pregunto eso, cloud se pego con la mano al frente al olvidarse que tenia que haber buscado un lugar donde residir, pues el se había ido de la corporación y no tenia algún lugar donde vivir

"no, se me olvido con lo que paso hace un rato"

"y... ¿por que no te quedas aquí?"

"no, gracias no quiero ser una molestia"

"insisto cloud"

"pero no tenemos habitación de huéspedes" dijo milk, esto dejo pensativo a goku por un minuto hasta que se le ocurrió algo

"ya se, y si te quedas en la habitación de gohan" esto sorprendió a milk y a cloud

"pero que tal si gohan no quiere" dijo milk viendo a gohan

"pues... esta bien, dejare que cloud se quede" respondió gohan con una sonrisa

"esta dicho, cloud te quedas en la habitación de gohan espero que en una de las capsulas tengas una cama"

"ja por su puesto que si" pero un sonido hizo reaccionar a cloud viendo para todos lados, como si se tratara de un zombie o tyrant o las plagas

"ahí, con tanta platica ya me dio hambre" esto hizo que cloud se cayera de espaldas, diciéndose mentalmente lo tonto que fue al creer que algo de esas cosas estaría hay, después de comer (y que goku y gohan dejaran varias torres de platos sucios) cloud fue a la habitación de gohan, saco la capsule que contenía su cama la activo y la lanzo asiendo aparecer una cama individual y luego se acostó mirando al techo y pensando lo mismo que en la mañana

"_¿como estarán ellos?_" hasta que el sueño lo venció quedando profundamente dormido, esperando el día en que goku le enseñaría otras técnicas que de seguro serian mas poderosas que las de vegeta

continuara...


	8. el entrenamiento (parte 1)

En la mañana

Cloud se levanto a las 7 de la mañana muy perezosamente tallándose los ojos, pero luego los abrió como platos al recordar que hoy aprendería nuevas técnicas por parte de su nuevo maestro goku, rápidamente se metió en el baño cambiándose de ropa (ya saben camisa negra, pantalones de cureo negro, zapatos negros y un rosario en su cuello [así decidió salir para entrenar]) busco en la sala pero no lo encontró, fue a la cocina pero tampoco entonces se le ocurrió pasar por su habitación, al abrir un poco la puerta vio por el pequeño espacio comprobando que goku estaba en la habitación mas estaba dormido, esto molesto mucho a cloud pero luego fue a dormir un poco más para estar al cien por ciento.

"_rayos, y yo que pensaba que goku ya se había levantado_" pensó entrando al cuarto de gohan cuando estaba por acostarse gohan se despierta

"uuaaaammm, buenos días cloud" saludo gohan bostezando

"buenos días gohan" respondió no con muchas ganas

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"lo que ocurre es que tu padre acordó que a esta hora comenzaríamos a entrenar, pero se quedo dormido"

"es normal, siempre entrena para volverse muy fuerte, con mayor razón cuando se trata de pelear con villanos"

"entonces ¿tu padre se va a enfrentar con un sujeto mas fuerte que el?"

"de hecho son mas"

"¿como?"

"es que hace un año y medio llego alguien que acabo con freezer y dijo que entres años llegarían unos androides que destruirían todo, y por lo que oí de la conversación de mi mamá con bulma hace tiempo, tu llegaste dos semanas después de aquel día"

"entonces el es un viajero del tiempo"

"asi es"

"_vaya, el es un viajero del tiempo y yo soy uno dimensional_" "¿y donde se encuentra?"

"el debe seguir en su época, según mi papá dijo que el volvería justo cuando los androides aparecieran"

"entonces cuando los androides aparezcan, el regresara ¿no es asi?"

"si"

"entonces todavía me queda tiempo para prepararme, y los androides serán mi prueba para saber si el entrenamiento valió la pena"

"¿por que dices eso? ¿acaso hay alguien poderoso en tu dimensión?"

"... en cierto modo, hay un sujeto que se infecto con el virus T y ahora puede absorber la energía de los demás y correr a velocidades sobrehumanas" dijo cloud refiriéndose a wesker

"vaya, no creía que existiera un sujeto asi"

"antes no, pero después de la infección surgieron mutantes a los cuales les denominamos tyrant"

"y ¿como es un tyrant?"

"es algo difícil de explicarlo sobre todo por que todos son diferentes entre si, pero comparando con los enemigos que se enfrentaron ustedes, esas cosas solo serian basura"

"orale, bueno y ¿que piensas hacer cuando vuelvas a tu dimensión?"

"enfrentarme a umbrella, principalmente a wesker y rescatar a paola"

"que ella no te... ya sabes"

"ella esta cegada, no ve lo que quieren hacer con ella, solamente la van a usar por un tiempo para ganarnos y luego la desecharan, asi lo e visto con algunos otros"

"y es por eso que estas entrenando con mi papá"

"asi es, las técnicas que ustedes saben, los ataques de ki, volar, esconder su energía, son lo que necesito para destruir todas las instalaciones de umbrella en el mundo"

"bueno, y ¿que piensas hacer mientras mi papá se despierta?"

"... no se"

"y ¿que tal si juegas conmigo?"

"mmmm no se ¿que juegos se te ocurren?"

"pensaba en jugar en mi consola a uno de carreras"

"wow, no sabia que existieran aquí pero ¿tu mamá te compro una consola?"

"no, bulma me lo regalo en mi cumpleaños sin que se enterara, pero no se lo digas por favor"

"no te preocupes gohan, de todas maneras ya me moría de ganas de jugar con una desde hace mucho" gohan conecto el aparato y comenzaron a jugar, jugaron hasta las 9 de la mañana perdiendo cloud en todas las carreras

"¡eso no se vale gohan!" reclamo cloud

"jaja, lo ciento cloud pero asi se gana" dijo gohan divertido haciendo que cloud bufara, pero luego ambos oyeron el sonido de una puerta moviéndose lo que los puso en alerta máxima

"¡MIS PAPÁS!"

"¡TUS PAPÁS!" en eso desconectaron rápidamente el aparato y gohan lo escondió debajo de su cama

"buenos días" dijo milk entrando a la habitación

"buenos días mamá" dijo gohan

"buenos días, ¿disculpe goku ya se levanto?"

"si, esta en la sala"

"esta bien" cloud fue a ver a goku quien se encontraba impaciente por el desayuno

"buenos días goku"

"buenosdías cloud ¡MILK, ME MUERO DE HAMBRE!" grito goku desesperado

"YA VOY" respondió milk desde la habitación de gohan y después del desayuno goku y cloud fueron volando a un desierto para comenzar con el entrenamiento

"bien, como tu ya sabes ataques de ki te enseñare una técnica que me enseño el maestro roshi"

"¿a si?"

"si, se llama kamehameha"

"¿kamehameha?"

"si, mira primero lleva tus brazos a tu costado derecho juntando las manos como si tuvieras una... pelota, asi" dijo goku poniéndose en la tradicional posicion

"esta bien, déjenme internarlo" dijo cloud poniéndose en la misma posición

"bien, ahora carga energía en ese espacio que hay entre tus manos y lo lanzas mencionando el nombre asi:

KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" grito goku lanzando un rayo de ki tan potente que arraso con una montaña

"ok, KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" grito cloud haciendo lo mismo, con la diferencia de que el el kamehameha de cloud fue mas potente y destructiva que el de goku, dejando a ambos muy sorprendidos

"vaya cloud, tienes mucho poder" le dijo goku a cloud mirando a donde dio el ataque con los ojos de plato

"¿yo hice eso?" se pregunto cloud sin creer que el tuviera ese poder (ustedes ya sabrán por que)

"estoy muy sorprendido cloud, pero usaste mucho poder"

"enserio, yo creía que había utilizado lo mínimo"

"al parecer no sabes controlar tu ki en su totalidad, asi que comenzaremos por hay y luego seguiremos con el kamehameha ¿de acuerdo?"

"esta bien goku"

continuara...


	9. el entrenamiento (parte 2)

"bien, primero intenta aumentar tu ki un poco"

"esta bien" cloud comenzó a aumentar su ki hasta tener un aura de color azul apenas visible

"hasta hay cloud, ahora disminuye tu ki lo que mas puedas" ordeno goku y cloud bajo su ki hasta que goku ya no pudo sentirlo aunque estuviera cercas de el

"muy bien cloud, pareces que tienes buen control de tu energía, aunque todavía no entiendo como realizaste el kamehameha si dices que usaste el mínimo de energía"

"pues ya somos dos"

"dime ¿tu familia es de estilo guerrero? ya sabes, como lo que dice vegeta siempre"

"no, si acaso sobrevivientes, pero de hay a ser guerreros no"

"esto es muy raro, normalmente alguien que viene de una familia guerrera liberaría esa cantidad de poder" dijo goku pensativo (vaya, va a llover) hasta que cloud recordó que tenia tanto la sangre de goku como la de vegeta

"¿y no habrá sido por que tengo su sangre y la de vegeta?"

"como, no entiendo"

"bueno, cuando llegue a esta dimensión me encontraba en muy mal estado asi que bulma me transfundió su sangre y la de vegeta" "_aunque no entiendo por que dijo que cuando tomo sangre de goku fue la cosa mas difícil en su vida, si parece que a el las jeringas le hacen los mandados_" (no sabe de lo que habla)

"quizás tienes razón cloud, puede que eso te de mas poder" dijo goku y de repente le cruzo por la cabeza la transformación del super sayajin (esta dicho, se va acabar el mundo)

"cloud ¿de casualidad te puedes transformar en super sayajin?"

"no, pero ¿que no se supone que esa transformación lo pueden hacer los de raza pura como usted?"

"de hecho, cualquiera que tenga sangre sayajin puede hacerlo"

"un momento, entonces ¿gohan también se puede transformar en super sayajin?"

"aun no, pero estoy seguro que lo lograra"

"bueno, si dice que cualquiera que tenga sangre sayajin puede transformarse entonces ¿cree que yo pueda?"

"claro que si"

"pues entonces, enséñeme como hacerlo por favor"

"esta bien cloud... lo primero que tienes que hacer es enfadarte, enfadarte hasta pasar el limite"

"¿y como me enfado?"

"recuerda cosas que te hayan molestado como... la vez que te arrojaron al portal"

"esta bien goku" entonces cloud comenzó a recordar desde la parte en que estaba en la preparatoria cuando llego el ejercito y los llevaron a todos al refugio y después les dijeron lo de la infección, cunado su padre se fue con la resistencia y ya no volvió a saber de el, cuando fue separado de su familia la cual se dirijo a arcadia, cuando veía como los zombies se comía a la gente, cuando fue secuestrado con el resto del comboy por umbrella y por ultimo cuando fue traicionado por paola y fue lanzado al portal viendo a paola seria y a wesker sonriendo

"aaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" grito cloud aumentando su ki de manera brutal cambiando su cabello de negro a dorado y haciendo estremecer la tierra, lo que goku no esperara es que el instantáneamente entrara en la fase dos y sobre todo que cuando cloud lo volteo a ver ocurriera lo mismo que con vegeta

"¡WESKER!" (aquí vamos de nuevo)

"cloud ¿que te pasa?" pregunto a cloud por la forma en que lo veía

"¡TE MATARE MALDITO, DESTELLO FINAL!" grito cloud realizando su técnica personalizada, goku lo esquivo pero cloud apareció detrás de el golpeándolo por la espalda y haciendo que goku cayera al suelo muy fuerte

"arg, cloud ¿que es lo que...?" pero goku no completo su pregunta por esto

"¡BIG BANG ATTACK!" cloud lanzo una poderosa esfera de energía desde arriba directo a goku, pero otra vez la esquivo y al momento apareció detrás de cloud sujetándolo de los brazos (mas o menos como sujeta the miz a sus oponentes)

"cloud... detente"

"¡SUÉLTAME, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" cloud aumento mas su ki y lueg tomo a goku de su brazo izquierdo y lo arrojo al suelo de nuevo, goku cae de pie y al momento se transforma en super sayajin, cloud cae en picada para enterrarlo, pero goku ya esperaba eso asi que realizo lo siguiente

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAAA" su ataque dio de lleno a cloud, quien después de recibirlo cae inconsciente al suelo, para acabar, lo mas raro es que no volvió a la normalidad

al día siguiente, en la tarde:

"arg ¿que... que paso?" pregunto cloud despertándose en la habitación de gohan, se levanto con mucho dolor y se fue al baño a darse una ducha, pero cuando se vio en el espejo se impresiono mucho al ver su cambio

"¿pero que... que ocurrió conmigo?" su cabello era de color dorado y tan alborotado que parecía que quisiera desafiar la gravedad con la diferencia que su franja roja ahora era de un color oro mas claro que el resto, sus cejas eran de igual color que su cabello y sus ojos eran de color azul claro (igual que hace unos capítulos, imagínenselo con la cara y cabello de vegeta)

"esto, creo que es la... ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN DEL SUPER SAYAJIN, WOW!" esto emociono mucho a cloud, no todos los días te llega ese poder, salio del cuarto en busca de goku, mas solo encontró una nota en la puerta de la entrada el cual decía

_cloud fui a comprar la despensa y goku y mi hijo se fueron a pescar, si tienes hambre hay comida en el refrigerador, tu seras la primera persona que te confié mi refrigerador ya goku lo dejaría __vació_

_milk_

_pd: krilin llegara al rato, es un buen amigo de goku, te caerá bien_

después de leerlo se quedo algo confundido, ya que aun después de que le dijera la verdad, ella no le dejaría con tanta libertad, pero decidió quedarse a esperar al otro amigo de goku, se fue a sentarse en el sillón a y se quedo viendo televisión, pasaron 10 minutos hasta que alguien toco la puerta

"_debe ser el tal krillin_" "YA VOY" abrió la puerta y vio a un joven calvo con seis puntos en su frente de la misma estatura de gohan

"hola, tu debes ser krillin no"

"asi es ¿esta goku?"

"no, pero si quieres pasa"

"gracias" krillin entro y se sentó en una silla del comedor

"a si que tu eres amigo de goku ¿no?"

"si"

"dime, con quienes se a enfrentado" pregunto curioso por saber de lo enemigos a los que se a enfrentado su maestro

"¿y para que quieres saber? yo no te conozco" pregunto ya que dudaba de aquel tipo

"a perdón, siento mi falta de educación, mi nombre es cloud" respondió

"cloud mmmmmm, no me suena familiar"

"es que me la pase casi todo el tiempo entrenando con vegeta y pues casi no tenia tiempo para salir, apenas si me alcanzaba para ir a la tienda"

"¿tu? ¿entrenando con vegeta?"

"asi es"

"un momento... a ya me acuerdo tu eres el que llego de otra dimensión"

"¿acaso bulma lo hizo publico o que?"

"mmmmmm no, solo a yamcha, tenshinhan, chaos, el maestro roshi y a picoro"

"_¡BULMA!_" "vaya que... informadora me salio bulma"

"la proxima vez confiale el secreto a otra persona, bulma no sabe guardar secretos"

"si ya lo note" y de repente cloud volvió a la normalidad provocando que krillin se espantara y se cayera de su asiento

"krillin ¿que paso?" cloud se dirijo al verlo caer

"¿tu... tu eres un sa... sayajin?"

"no, bueno si, en realidad ya ni tengo idea ¿por que?"

"acabas... de volver a ser pelinegro"

"¿que?" cloud busco algo con que reflejarse hasta encontrar un espejo pequeño

"rayos, volví a ser normal"

"¿como te transformaste en un super sayajin?"

"enfadandome, como me lo dijo goku"

"¿y por que dices que ya ni sabes si eres un sayajin o no?"

"por que bulma me transfundió sangre de goku y vegeta"

"pero que no se supone que..."

"si, si ya se que bulma una vez lo intento y termino haciendo cenizas a un ratón, pero parece que yo era compatible"

"y dime cloud ¿como es tu dimensión?"

"pues... es difícil de decirte, mas tratare de hacerlo"

continuara...


	10. BSAA

hola de nuevo, lamento haberme tardado pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer, ademas me esta dando cuerpo cortado, pero solo por ustedes escribiré este capitulo antes de desmayarme, como lo puse en mi perfil si les gusto los capítulos anteriores, este y los que vienen por favor dejen reviews y si no pues... luego veo que hacemos hay

* * *

mientras tanto en alaska:

donovan, chris y leon estaban sentados en la nieve al rededor de una fogata siendo rodeados por los aviones de dudosa funcionalidad

"oigan, se que no es un buen momento que digamos, pero hay que tener el animo en alto..." dijo matatabi tratando de quitar ese ambiente de depresión mas fue interrumpido por leon

"¿enserio? dono, tu hermano esta muerto y nosotros fuimos los únicos en salir vivos de ahí ¿crees tu que deberíamos estar CON EL ANIMO EN ALTO?" grito leon ya harto del hermano de su 'muerto' amigo, a decir verdad ya no soportaba su intento de ponerlos felices cuando había un virus que amenazaba con alcanzarlos y transformarlos en alguna de esas cosas (si supieran el poder de matatabi)

"leon cálmate" sugirió chris a leon

"¡CALMARME! CÁLMATE TU IMBÉCIL, HE ESTADO TRATANDO DE SOPORTAR A ESTE LIBERTINO EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO POR MI AMIGO PERO YA ME COLMO LA PACIENCIA, LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERO ES ACABAR CON ESTO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS ASÍ QUE ME LARGO, NO LOS NECESITO, NO NECESITO A NADIE" grito yéndose de ahí (y desde ahi aparece tal y como lo conocemos en RE 4 y RE 6) dejando solo a chris y a donovan, chris volteo a ver a dono sabia que el no era el tipo sin sentimientos, pero lo que vio fue algo impactante

"¿ma-matatabi?" pregunto mientras veía a su amigo cubierto de electricidad pura cambiando su cabello y sus cejas de negro a azul blanqueado y sus ojos brillaban como los del avatar (ellos no saben que es el avatar), después de expulsar su energía durante 20 segundos, su aura eléctrica desapareció volviendo a la normalidad

"siento haberte espantado pero de verdad necesitaba hacerlo"

"dono ¿QUE RAYOS FUE ESO?"

"es una larga historia" en ese momento escucharon ambos como unas hélices y cuando voltearon en dirección a la luna vieron a lo lejos dos helicópteros, al principio pensaron que eran de umbrella asi que se escondieron cada uno detrás de un árbol, al aterrizar la nave pudieron ver mejor la nave divisando un escudo muy diferente al de umbrella, de hecho tenia unas siglas las cuales eran bsaa, bjando de ella un hombre con uniforme de estilo S.W.A.T. al igual que una mujer de cabellos cafes

"¿crees que estén de lado de umbrella?" dijo en un susurro

"no... son mis compañeros" respondió de igual manera

"chris yo estoy aqui y leon se marcho"

"no me refería a ti ni a leon, ellos son mis compañeros... o eran"

"¿eran?"

"me hice pasar por muerto para encontrar a mi hermana, la bsaa no me hubiera dejado por motivos de que ella ya se hubiera transformado"

"y por lo que veo tu crees que no es asi"

"exacto" y accidentalmente donovan piso una rama que estaba a unos milímetros de el, provocando que los de bsaa voltearan con sus rifles en la dirección del sonido

"¿QUIEN ANDA AHÍ?" pregunto piers nivans, el antiguo amigo de chris (con esto no digo que se volvieran enemigos) cuya misión al llegar era conseguir muestras del virus t**  
**

"creo que era un animal" dijo jill valantine, compañera de piers y ex- compañera de chris

"quizás tengas razón" tanto piers como jill comenzaron a alejarse pensando que no habría ni sobrevivientes y infectados en aquel lugar cuando...

"HEY, ESPEREN" grito donovan haciendo que ambos lo apuntaran con las armas y que el levantara las manos, chris, quien seguia escondido detras del arbol se golpeo la frente con su palma derecha por la acción de su amigo

"¿QUIEN ERES TU?" pregunto jill siguiendo apuntando con su arma

"MI NOMBRE ES DONOVAN" grito mientras avanzaba

"bien donovan ¿que haces en este lugar?" pregunto piers

"me escape de todo ese caos que había en estados unidos"

"¿y como lograste salir?" pregunto jill

"con la ayuda de unos amigos" respondió

"¿cuantos?" pregunto piers

"dos" respondió

"¿a si? ¿y donde están?" pregunto jill

"pues uno se largo" contesto con esta cara T_T apuntando con su pulgar izquierdo hacia atrás

"ok ¿y el otro?" pregunto jill, cuando ella pregunto eso volteo para atrás viendo a donde estaba chris quien le hacia disimuladamente señas para que no lo delatara, donovan volvió a voltear a jill y a piers

"pues..." durante el momento en que se la agarro pensando jill le susurro algo a piers con algo de tenzion

"piers ¿puedo hablarte un momento?"

"si claro" "espérame aquí donovan"

"ok" en eso ambos se alejaron unos metros y donovan retrocedió lentamente hasta llegar al árbol donde estaba chris

en el lado de jill y piers:

"muy bien jill ¿que es lo que querías decirme?" en eso jill saca un aparato muy parecido a una tablet

"piers, según las lecturas, hay altos niveles del virus en ese tal donovan"

"¿como?" en eso toma el aparato y vio que las barras estaban por los aires con un letrero que decia en rojo 'peligro'

"esto no... no es posible... el debería ya estar transformado" se dijo piers

"aunque a mi también me sorprende no podemos arriesgarnos... debemos matarlo"

"tienes razón"

en el lado de chris y donovan, justo cuando piers y jill comenzaron a hablar:

"¡chris, y ahora que hago!" susurro donovan desesperado

"trata de cambiarles la conversación cuando vuelvan, de seguro tu hermano te enseño como engañar y todo eso ¿no es asi?" susurro chris

"...aaaaaaammmmmm"

"¡¿no?!"

"es que el me había dicho que eso no se enseña que se tiene que adquirir sola" en eso chris tuvo deseos de revivir a cloud y tomar su cuello como homero lo hace con bart, pero luego se calmo

"mira, solo trata de usar tu imaginación no se que se te ocurra algo lo que sea ¿si?"

"ok, a ver como me va"

en cuanto volteo donovan con el grupo de bsaa ellos voltearon a el

"¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?" gritaron ambos acercándose hasta donde estaban antes

"¿yo?... pues aquí regando las flores" tardaron unos segundos en entender la indirecta falsa que donovan les había dicho y luego le tomaron poca importancia

"pues espero que hayas podido disfrutar tu ultima regada" dijo piers seriamente

"¿por que lo dicen? acaso... ¡¿encontraron un baño?!" pregunto emocionado, ya se había hartado de usar hojas silvestres

"no" respondió

"¿entonces?"

"vamos a tener que matarte" dijo jill apuntando con su rifle directo a la cabeza

"¡¿QUE?! ¡pero si yo no les hice nada, ni siquiera los conozco!"

"no es eso, es por lo que vas a hacer si mutas a esas cosas" dijo piers apuntando con una pistola

"lo siento, pero soy alérgico a morir" en eso trato de escaparse, pero dos balas que impactaron en el suelo uno en cada lado donde estaba matatabi lo detuvieron

"no es una opción, tenemos que hacerlo" dijo jill

"por favor, no creen que están exagerando uuunnn poquito" dijo donovan nervioso, mientras que en un árbol chris no se lo podía creer aunque tuviera sentido con respecto a sus poderes, y por el tiempo en que anduvo con el, el virus ya lo hubiera mutado, pero solo le dio habilidades de thor sin necesidad de usar martillos tan pesados

"no" al momento en que jill dijo eso ambos dispararon y donovan se protegió cruzando sus brazos al frente y escondiendo su cabeza detrás de ellos invocando sus poderes por accidente, cuando comenzó a levantar la cabeza se dio cuenta que las balas estaban en el suelo y que estaba cubierto por su aura eléctrica, mientras que por parte de jill y piers estos se habían quedado con la boca abierta pues no sabia que el virus podía dar poderes eléctricos a un infectado

"muy bien, si lo que quieren es pelear, PELEEMOS ENTONCES"

continuara...

* * *

hay si, ya nomas cuando invoca sus poderes se pone muy gallito, en fin espero que les hubiera gustado este capitulo, en el siguiente capitulo verán el handicap (lucha de desventaja) entre piers y jill contra electrifight matatabi (se me acabo de ocurrir de hecho) antes que me vaya a desmayar una cosa, voy a subir dos de donovan y tres de cloud, bien eso es todo (creo) adiós (cayéndome al suelo)


	11. handicap match y reclutamiento

jill y pears sabían que el virus transformaba a las personas en formas muy extrañas (y asquerosas), mas no esperaban que un chico con facha de deportista extremo con lado cómico tuviera tales poderes

"¿y bien? ¿no iban a... destruirme o algo por el estilo?" dijo donovan arrogantemente con una sonrisa de medio lado y cruzado de brazos

"_¿como hizo eso?_" se pregunto chris al ver a dono transformado de nuevo

tanto jill como pears salieron del trance en la que estaban hace unos segundos por la impresión y comenzaron a disparar a donovan (tengo una idea, cuando este transformado sera matatabi, cuando no sera donovan) el comenzó a correr a la misma velocidad que wesker al rededor de ellos dejando una estela de electricidad de color blanco con contorno azul, el equipo de la bsaa por mas que le dispararan a todos los lados no le podían dar

"¿QUE LES PASA? ¿ACASO SOY MUCHO PARA USTEDES?" en eso el se detiene en frente de ellos

"ok, les dejare mas fácil la cosa" piers intenta insertar un puñetazo, pero el lo esquiva con facilidad y gira inclinándose lo suficiente para derribarlo con su pierna y levantarse de nuevo, jill intenta darle una patada pero es detenida por un brazo de matatabi la cual la sujeta como su fuera un paso de tango (muy cerca de su cara ya como si el quisiera besarla) y le sonrió de manera arrogante pero luego esa pose lo transforma en un spinebuster al estilo de ryback (si no saben que es, lo buscan en youtube) pears se levanto con dificultad por su pierna pero volvió a caer por una patada en la cara por parte de matatabi, jill supo a que estilo de combate se enfrentaba asi que de inmediato se levanto y salto poniendo sus piernas al rededor del cuello de matatabi y girando atrás para azotarlo en la tierra (hurracarrana) matatabi se levanta rápidamente mas es detenido por una patada en la cabeza que no lo derriba por parte de jill y piers quien se levantaba aun con el dolor en la pierna corrió hacia matatabi hasta golpearlo con su brazo cayendo ambos (spear) dos segundo después de que piers se levanto matatabi se levanta de un salto y da un codazo en el estomago al mismo tiempo a ambos para luego tomar a piers de la cintura y arrojarlo contra jill

"saben, durante este tiempo aprovechando mis poderes estuve creando algunos ataques" en eso junta sus manos en su frente generando una bola de energía

"asi que decidí probarlos en ustedes, TOMEN ESTO" en eso jill y piers se mueven justo a tiempo, matatabi había creado una especie de red de electricidad que se supone impactaría al equipo mas no fue asi, en eso jill aprovecha y dispara contra matatabi quien de inmediato la esquivo pero no contaba con que luego piers lanzara una bomba de humo que contenía somnífero, matatabi comenzó a toser y su vista comenzó a nublarse entrando en un profundo sueño cayendo al suelo boca abajo y volviendo a la normalidad

"JILL RAPIDO, ESO NO DURARA MUCHO" jill asiente con la cabeza y apunta a la cabeza de donovan creyendo de que en cualquier momento mutaría mas lo siguiente no lo esperaron...

"¡ESPEREN!" grito chris quien salia del árbol donde se escondía y corría para asistir a su amigo inconsciente

"_¿chri...chris?_" ambos se preguntaron en su cabeza muy impactado al ver que su antiguo amigo no había muerto a manos de un A.B.O. en Australia como se los habían dicho

"¿DONO? ¡¿DONO?! ¿ME ESCUCHAS?" pregunto incandose creyendo que en vez de gas somnífero era gas venenoso

"no mamá, no quiero ir a la escuela" dijo donovan aun dormido y moviéndose como si estuviera en su cama, chris se golpeo la frente de nuevo por la vergüenza de haber confundido un gas con otro cuando el era el que daba las explicaciones de la diferencias de cada uno cuando estaba en la bsaa

"¿chris?" pregunto jill tímidamente, en eso el se levanta y voltea a ver a su amigo y su novia (muchos especulan de que chris y jill tienen una relación, asi que me dije ¿por que no ponerlo aquí?)

"jill"dijo chris en voz baja, en eso se abrazan fuerte

"creí que estabas muerto" dijo jill con un par de lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos

"créeme que asi me e sentido por no verte" respondió chris en eso comienzan a verse y luego ambos se unen en un beso (créanme que no me gusta mucho que digamos hacer estas escenas, pero aquí no me quedaba de otra) piers seguía en shock por ver a su amigo vivo y donoban se despertó levantandose y estirándose

"aaaaaaaammmmmmm ¿que me perdí?" pregunto algo somnoliento al ver que su rival tenia en su cara con una expresión de sorpresa, cuando volteo a ver donde estaba la chica se encontró con algo que lo despertó por completo, chris besaba a su rival

"asi que por eso no viniste a ayudarme en la pelea" dijo donovan picaramente y en cuanto jill y chris lo voltearon a ver se sonrojaron hasta parecer tomates

"dono, mejor por que no te duermes otro rato" le dijo chris a su amigo

"¿lo conoces?" pregunto jill

"si, jill te presento a donovan" dijo chris alzando un brazo en dirección donde estaba su amigo

"aamm mucho gusto y lamento haber intentado matarte" respondió saludándolo de la mano a su 'rival'

"no te preocupes, ya me acostumbre a que lo intenten"(se refería a los monstruos) después de una charla y de haber sacado del shock a piers con nieve en la cara el cuarteto se fueron en el helicóptero viajando a toronto canada, chris estaba dormido y piers conducía el helicoptero quedando jill y donovan atras

"oye jill ¿para que vamos con los come-caracoles?" pregunto donovan, el asi acostumbra decirles a canadienses, franceses e italianos

"tenemos que llevar un informe de lo sucedido" respondió jill

"¿y con eso te refieres a mmmmm ya sabes?" pregunto de nuevo con una cara de don juan

"la relación que tengo con chris es secreto asi que no se te ocurra decirlo o te dejare un hoyo en la frente" respondió jill amenazante al ultimo

"ok ok, que genio"

"cambiando de tema ¿como es que tienes el virus?" pregunto jill

"pues... te lo diré asi, el idiota se me acerco, me mordió y me empujo a una caja de fusibles"

"¿asi de simple lo dices?"

"pues por su tontería ahora tengo poderes, asi que no me preocupo"

"mjmjmj sabes, para ser alguien que estuvo a punto de matarnos, eres gracioso"

"lo se soy genial"

"oye, chris me comento que eran mas ¿me podrías decir quienes eran para que vayamos a buscarlos?"

"la verdad... es que no va a funcionar"

"¿y por que?"

"bueno... es que están..."

"ya entiendo, pero por lo menos podrías decir sus nombres"

"pues... la verdad nunca conocí a los otros dieciséis jill" dijo rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa

"¿como?"

"no preguntes"

"ok, y entonces ¿alguien mas murió?" en ese momento el rostro de donovan cambio a una de tristeza mezclada con enojo

"si, mi hermano"

"¿tenias un hermano?"

"si"

"¿como se llamaba?"

"cloud"

"y... ¿como era?"

"era el mejor... antes de todo este caos el soñaba con ser luchador de wwe, por lo que sabia de muchos movimiento los cuales me enseño algunos, cuando nos separaron de nuestra familia y wesker hizo de la suyas en México el me había cuidado y se dedico a buscar sobrevivientes para ir a arcadia el cual decían que estaba libre del virus, pero su sueño fue destrozado por la traición de su novia que solo dios sabe donde esta, en fin el había sido utilizado para una prueba con un disque portal dimensional, no funciono y fue destruido junto con la maquina, por lo menos evito una catástrofe aun peor"

"espera, espera... ¿dijiste un portal dimensional?"

"si, ahí terminaron a los que salvamos y mi hermano"

"entonces era cierto"

"¿que?"

"nos llego informes por un infiltrado de los nuestros que estaban creando una maquina que conectaría nuestra dimensión con otra"

"pero no te preocupes, mi hermano sacrifico su vida destruyendo ese aparato"

"no te confíes donovan, pueden reconstruirla"

"ni creas, desde mi celda se oían los gritos de sus científicos quejándose de que ya no podrían repararla"

"bueno, por lo menos tenemos eso a nuestro favor"

llegando a su destino, en una base subterránea mucho del personal que iban y venían unos con papeles, otros con armas, en fin, era la hora pico humana, el grupo caminaba por los pasillos del lugar

"¿y esto que? parece como si fuera el trafico de la mañana" dijo donovan ya con su humor de siempre

"están muy atareados con todo esto del virus" dijo piers

"¿buscan la cura?"

"eso y mucho mas" respondió chris

"¿como que?"

"en primera, triangular ubicaciones de laboratorios escondidos"

"¿como la de las vegas?"

"esa la destruimos" respondió piers

"¿que?"

"hace tres semanas localizamos la base y el resto ya sabes"

en eso se detienen piers y jill en un lugar que en si tenían varias puertas

"bien, estas son sus habitaciones, amigo tu dormirás en el de la izquierda, dono tu en la derecha" dice piers

chris y donovan asienten

"dentro de dos horas tendrán que ir a las oficinas principales sobre todo para que seas reinstalado chris y como tu ya sabes donde están guiaras a tu amigo ¿de acuerdo?" le pregunto jill a chris

"si jill" piers se va y chris y donovan se disponen a entrar a sus respectibas habitaciones, cuando donovan habre la puerta por completo jill lo detiene

"a por cierto donovan..." dijo jill

"¿que?"

"mande tus datos y..."

"no me digas que me van a poner como trabajador de bsaa"

"no"

"¿y entonces?"

"te van a reclutar como soldado de bsaa"

"a bueno... espera ¡¿QUE?!"

continuara...


	12. persecución y confusion

mientras tanto en la montaña paos:

era de día, de hecho apenas había amanecido, ayer krillin quedo tan traumado por la vida de cloud que en si no podría dormir por un año a menos que hubiera dos o tres personas a su lado, cuando goku llego cloud le pregunto sobre lo sucedido en el entrenamiento ya que no recordaba nada, cuando su maestro le contó todo a cloud esta fue su reacción

flashback

"¡¿QUEEE?! goku no fue mi intención yo yo yo estaba viendo a wesker..."

"tranquilo no te preocupes"

"y creí que estaba frente a el y... ¿que?"

"cloud, tu me contaste del sujeto que provoco todo el caos en tu mundo, ademas estuviste repitiendo su nombre"

"entonces..."

"yo no seria capaz de enojarme contigo cloud"

"no eso no... entonces ¿tu esposa no me va a golpear?"

"jaja ya hable con ella y no te hará daño"

"¡CLOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUD!" grito milk saliendo de la cocina con un sarten, solamente fingía para dejar a cloud mas amolado que cuando goku se enfrento a raditz

"¡no que hablaste con ella!"

"parece que solo fingió ¡COOORREEEEEEEEE!" grito goku saliendo ambos de la casa con milk persiguiéndolos

fin del flashback

cloud estaba acostado en su cama, tanto el como gohan ya se habían despertado

"vaya, no puedo creer que seas el hijo de ella" dijo cloud con respecto a lo de ayer

"pues uno se acostumbra"

"y yo que pensaba que birkin era un peligro"

"¿quien es birkin?"

"a si, no te conté de el... bueno por lo que yo supe cuando me metí en el 'el panal' al encontrarme con unos documentos y a la vez zombies fue de que fue contratado junto a Wesker a la edad de 16 años para trabajar bajo las órdenes directas de James Marcus en la Compañía Corporación Umbrella. Así llegó a ganarse su confianza y fue partícipe del gran descubrimiento, el Virus T. Pero las pretensiones de William iban más lejos. Su talento poco a poco se asemejaba al de su mentor y cuando Spencer, uno de los dos fundadores de Umbrella, le dio la oportunidad de ocupar su puesto aun a costa de traicionarle, no se lo pensó dos veces. Con el paso del tiempo, no sólo consiguió reproducir los experimentos de Marcus, si no que logró crear una variante más poderosa del virus original, al que llamó Virus G, el se inyecta en su propio cuerpo la última muestra que conservaba del Virus G con la esperanza de regenerar sus células y detener a agentes de Umbrella que querían tomar el virus. Como resultado Birkin comienza a mutar perdiendo poco a poco su cordura y su consciencia, y ataca a los compañeros de Hunk, recuperando el Virus G y posteriormente destruye las muestras para que no se las robaran."

"wow, nunca pensé que alguien se obsesionaría con un virus tan peligroso"

"si yo opino lo mismo, pero hay no acaba la cosa. Con el paso del tiempo que por cierto era de horas, birkin mutaba sin parar teniendo diferentes formas a las cuales los clasificaron como G-1, G-2 y asi hasta llegar a G-5"

"¿y como son?"

"pues solo me toco ver la 2 y 3, en la primera la mutación de su brazo comienza a extenderse lentamente y la segunda el virus lo cubre por completo, por lo que me dijo leon en el G-5 birkin parece una larva gigante, roja y fea"

"¿tanto asi?"

"si"

"pues ese sujeto estaba loco"

"y que lo digas"

"hey ¿y si vamos a comer algo? tengo hambre"

"¿y que tu mamá me destroce por completo? no gracias"

"esta bien iré a ver si no esta" luego gohan sale de la habitación silenciosamente, llegando a la sala y revisando si no estaban sus papás, después de confirmar que no estaban fue a buscar a cloud pero se encontro con su madre encima de el ahorcando

"¡¿MAMA QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!"

"GOHAN, EL QUIZO MATAR A TU PAPÁ"

"PERO RECUERDA LO QUE LE PASO CUANDO VIVIÓ CON EL SEÑOR VEGETA" en ese momento en medio del sufrimiento, cloud ve que el lugar donde esta cambia al igual que su atacante quien termina siendo

"¡POR DIOS! ¡BIRKIN!" (en su tercera forma) intento formar una esfera de ki, pero no dio resultado asi que rápidamente busco algo con que defenderse tomando una pistola que estaba en su lado izquierdo

"TOMA ESTO" pero luego noto que no tenia balas, asi que con la pistola lo golpeo en el ojo izquierdo que tenia en su hombro, apartándolo lo suficiente para levantarse y correr

"_¿pero que paso? ¿por que no pude hacer una esfera de energía?_" pensó por su intento fallido de hacer volar en pedazos al monstruo, corrió hasta encontrarse en lo que parecía una estación donde solo estaba un tren, trato de buscar por donde se habría las puertas pero había escuchado pasos, pensando de que era eso otra vez se oculto del otro lado del vagón y viendo discretamente, llegando a ver a dos personas altas y a una de menor estatura y cuando se fijo mejor...

"_no puede ser, es leon pero ¿quienes son ellas?_" pero luego el monstruo reapareció delante de leon y de las dos chicas

"no, eso si que no" salio corriendo y salto para insertarle una patada pero de un momento a otro reapareció afuera de la casa de goku dándole la patada en la cara a milk

"_¿PERO QUE...?_" pero milk se levanto como si solamente se hubiera resbalado

"ni creas que con eso me detendrás" amenazo la esposa de goku

"_por lo menos no esta herida, un momento ¿que eso no es malo para mi?_" "espere por favor, pu... puedo explicarlo"

"¿explicar que? ¿QUE ESTUVISTE A PUNTO DE MATAR A GOKU?"

"por favor ¿como cree que yo haría eso?"

"PERO EL ME DIJO QUE..."

"si que yo lo ataque, pero también le explico que yo lo confundí con wesker"

"¿como puedes confundirlo con el?"

"no lo se, de repente veo a wesker en frente de mi" milk comenzó a tranquilizarse pero aun asi no había bajado la guardia

"¿y por que tantas ganas de acabar con el tal wesker?"

"milk, usted no a vivido lo que yo viví, y el es prácticamente el causante de todo el infierno en el que esta sumergido mi mundo" milk lo penso por un momento y termino por bajar la guardia

"lo siento, pero cuando supe que atacaste a goku..."

"si, lo se, y mas bien creo que yo soy el que debe disculparse, después de todo... yo ataque a su esposo"

"cloud ¿donde estas?" pregunto goku llegando de la pesca con un pescado enorme, cloud miro a milk pensando que no lo dejaría ir

"ve" dijo ella con una cara tranquila

"_que suerte tiene, normalmente mi mamá seguiría __atacándolo_" pensó gohan

"gracias" "YA VOY GOKU" corre algunos pasos y se encuentra con su segundo maestro y con lo que parecía ser el desayuno

"¿que paso goku?"

"te quería avisar que dentro de unas horas iremos a visitar al maestro roshi y pensaba si tu querías ir"

"la verdad si, pero ¿donde vive?"

"ya veras, por ahora debo entregar esto a milk para que lo prepare"

"esta bien" "_¿acaso se comerá todo eso?_"

continuara... (mejor ya no la pongo, que hasta mi ya me enfado poner 'continuara')


	13. la reunion

después de que goku casi se come todo el pescado que trajo, la familia (exceptuando a milk)y su amigo de una dimensión apocalíptica fueron volando al hogar del maestro roshi

"y dime goku ¿como es el tal roshi?" pregunto cloud

"una persona mayor pero muy fuerte... aunque es algo mmmmmm ¿como te digo? mmmmmm curioso con las mujeres"

"no me digas que es un pervertido"

"aaaaaaammmm jijiji"

"no pues si"

"oye cloud" llamo gohan

"que paso gohan"

"ademas del señor vegeta ¿quien te enseño a pelear? por que si viviste en un mundo asi, tuviste que aprender a pelear" pregunto

"pues... en si tuve a varios que me enseñaron lucha callejera, parku y luego conocí a algunos que trabajaban para una empresa de lucha libre de Estados Unidos que existía antes de la infección, y luego combine las tres cosas formando un nuevo estilo"

"¿lucha libre?" preguntaron goku y gohan

"si, era antes un deporte el cual la gente lo calificaba como pura actuación por los supuestos golpes falsos, pero yo sabia desde los seis años que todo eso no era asi, cualquier daño que uno recibía era de tomarse en cuenta, en mi país La lucha libre mexicana es una mezcla de lucha grecorromana, artes marciales mixtas y gimnasia y es el deporte-espectáculo más popular, sólo por debajo del fútbol el cual luego les diré de que se trata. La lucha libre mexicana está caracterizada por sus estilos de sumisiones rápidas y acrobacias elevadas, así como peligrosos saltos fuera del ring; gran parte de estos movimientos han sido adoptados fuera de México como por ejemplo Estados Unidos y Japón"

"y cuales eran" pregunto gohan

"pues uno era la Hurracarrana el cual el usuario salta frente al oponente elevando las piernas para pasarlas sobre sus hombros y enlazar su cabeza y cuello con ellas; entonces, manteniendo agarrado al rival, el usuario desplaza su peso para realizar un giro hacia atrás, llevando tras de sí al oponente y forzándole a hacer una voltereta frontal hasta aterrizar de espaldas, con el usuario sobre su pecho en una posición de pinfall o directamente de pie y el otro era el tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown. En esta técnica, el usuario corre hacia un oponente de espaldas a él. Entonces, el luchador se agarra al hombro del rival y, apoyándose en él, lanza las piernas a su cabeza para enlazarla con ellas, soltándose del hombro y dando un giro pendular para arrastrar al rival y, soltándolo de pronto, enviarlo al suelo en un takedown debido al impulso"

"vaya, no sabia que existía esa clase de movimientos cloud" dijo goku sorprendido

"es que aquí ese deporte al parecer nunca existió" en eso el se detiene siguiendolos goku y gohan "pero si quieren, después de mi entrenamiento les puedo enseñar"

"eso seria genial" dijo gohan ansioso

"si, bueno hay que ir con el maestro roshi" dijo goku, tanto gohan como cloud asintieron y siguieron su vuelo en dirección a la casa del maestro, en cuanto llegaron al mar cloud comenzo a pensar en que el sujeto vivía al otro lado del mundo pero luego noto a lo lejos una casa de color rosa en medio de una pequeña isla

"hay esta" dijo goku

"¿ese es el hogar de tu maestro?"

"si, el fue el que me enseño el kamehameha"

"_¿pues que onda con el? ¿no se supone que un maestro vivía en lugares sagrados o algo asi?_" pensó al ver donde vivía, al llegar los tres aterrizaron en la arena y goku fue a tocar la puerta

"MAESTRO ROSHI, YA LLEGAMOS" el retrocede un par de pazos y luego se abre la puerta, dejando ver a un anciano con unas gafas de sol, un bastón raro y una barba bastante grande, a cloud le dio un tic en el ojo izquierdo por ver al sujeto que había entrenado a goku hace tiempo

"goku, gohan, que bien que estén aquí" y luego muten roshi vio a un hombre vestido en si de negro y que tenia una cara de incredulidad

"oye goku ¿quien es el?" pregunto su maestro

"a perdón se me olvido presentárselo" dijo goku rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa, luego con un movimiento le indica a cloud que se acercara y el obedecio

"maestro roshi, le presento a cloud" le dice goku a su mastro señalando al que no solo era un amigo, también su discipulo

"mucho gusto en conocerte muchacho" dice roshi alzando su brazo derecho

"igualmente" responde estrechando su mano derecha con la del anciano "oye ¿este viejo flacucho fue tu maestro?" le pregunta en un susurro a goku

"fui su maestro y sobre todo el que le enseño el kamehameha grosero" respondió roshi insultado por el comentario que había alcanzado a oír por parte de cloud dejando a este un poco asustado

"¿pudo escucharlo?" pregunto entrando a la casa

"por su puesto, no creas que por estar viejo soy débil"

"pues con que usted pueda oír susurros me queda claro que no es un anciano normal" en eso cloud voltea al comedor viendo a varias personas, uno de ellos era krillin quien al ver a cloud se puso nervioso (ya saben por que) luego vio a un sujeto de cabello corto con una cicatriz en forma de x en su mejilla izquierda, a uno calvo con un tercer ojo en su frente, un niño igual de pálido que jeff the killer (solo cloud sabe que es el, pero no a revelado nada) y a un sujeto de piel verde con orejas puntiagudas, turbante y capa. Todos ellos voltearon a ver al nuevo amigo de goku quien, por los efectos de la transfusión de sangre su cabello se volvía al de vegeta (puntiagudo)

"mmmmmmm ¿hola?"

"hola, ¿como te llamas?" pregunto yamcha

"mmmmmmm cloud"

"¿cloud? jajajajajaja"

"¿de que te ríes zopenco?" pregunto cloud enojado

"jaja de... que krillin se espantara jajajajaja"

"espantarse ¿pero de que?" pregunto ahora confundido

"es que krillin nos contó de tu supuesta vida y que no podría dormir por mucho tiempo"

"¿a que te refieres con...? aaaa ya entendí"

"verdad que es muy gracioso"

"si, gracioso de que no te espantaras con vida" esto le quito la risa a yamcha

"¿que... que quieres decir con eso?"

"que todo lo que te contó krillin es verdad" en eso yamcha se palidece al oír eso, despues de saludar a tenshinhan, chaos y de despertar a yamcha...

"¿y tu eres?"

"picoro"

"pues... mucho gusto picoro" dijo alzando su brazo

"igualmente" dijo secamente estrechando su mano "¿es cierto lo que krillin dijo te tu vida?"

"si con eso te refieres a la invasión de los muertos y de monstruos por culpa de una empresa de investigación y desarrollo... si"

"sinceramente no me sorprende ni mucho menos me aterra tu vida cloud"

"pues no se me haría raro que usted lo dijera, con eso de que han peleado con sujetos mas fuertes que todos los tyrants juntos"

"¿que es un tyrant?"

"monstruos horrendos y bastante fuertes con un solo objetivo: matar"


	14. la reunión (parte 2)

volví, las personas que ya le agarraron el gusto de leer este fic lamento informarles que estaré muy ocupado con la escuela por lo que los capítulos saldrán mas lentos que tortuga obesa en la luna con pesas, así que si ven que no e actualizado en un buen tiempo no es por corto de inspiración, si no de tiempo, y si les agrada esta hitoria por favor dejen reviews bien comencemos

* * *

después de describirle a picoro como era un tyrant (utilizando a birkin como referencia) picoro solo hizo una pregunta

"¿y eso es lo que provoca el virus t?" al parecer no lo sorprendió para nada

"claro, todos esos tienden a perder piel y deformarse" respondió cloud con naturalidad

"a decir verdad, esperaba algo mas serio" y todos (exceptuando a cloud) se cayeron de cabeza puesto que todos oyeron lo que cloud le había dicho a picoro y hasta el maestro roshi estaba aterrado

"_¿como puede dar esa clase de explicación tratándose de esas criaturas?_" pensó el viejo quien veía a cloud expresarse sin sentir temor alguno como si eso fuera parte de la naturaleza

"te entiendo, se que ustedes enfrentaron cosas peores"

"y dime muchacho ¿como llegaste aquí?"

"¿no te había dicho bulma?"

"ella nos dijo que llegaste de una dimensión mas no como" respondió yamcha ya un poco calmado

"_sera mejor que guarde la parte del atropello, se que me debe una pero no merece sufrir mmmmmm luego are que pule mis zapatos_" "fue en un laboratorio que se supone ya no estaba en servicio o eso creía, dos tipos me arrojaron al portal que habían creado y aquí termine" lo dijo evitando también la parte en la que su novia lo había traicionado, aunque el pensaba que ella solo tenia miedo y no de que de verdad lo traicionara con su mayor rival

"es increíble lo que hacen esos científicos, utilizar personas como ratas de laboratorio" dijo tenshinjan con enojo pues no le cabía en la cabeza que existieran personas así, ni la patrulla roja haría tal cosa

"y que pasa si ellos vienen aquí" pregunto temblando chaos, y todos se voltearon a ver pues no sabían como se enfrentarian a tal amenaza

"la verdad chaos es muy poco probable que vengan, cuando cruce el portal había visto como fuego del lado de mi dimensión por lo que yo deduzco que se sobrecargo y exploto, pero en dado caso de que ellos llegaran y lo primero que trajeran fueran zombies lo primordial seria darles en la cabeza, es la única forma en la que morirían, y siendo un tyrant o lamedor entonces tendría que ser en todos lados"

"¿y si fuera de otro virus?" pregunto yamcha

"el único virus aparte del t que había conocido fue el g, pero el único portador que lo tenia fue eliminado en raccon city, una de las ciudades de estados unidos y prácticamente el hogar de umbrella pues la mayoría de sus trabajos eran hay"

"¿como lo sabes?" pregunto el maestro roshi

"se suponía que tendría mi lucha de debut hay, pero solo había encontrado caos, justo cuando logre salir gracias a un helicóptero que encontré vi que un misil llegaba y lo ultimo fue que se escucho una explosión bastante fuerte"

"¿como? ¿explotaron la ciudad entera?" pregunto chaos sorprendido mas de la cuenta

"con una bomba nuclear de 5 kilo toneladas, toda destrucción es posible" respondió cloud

"no puedo creer que eso hicieran los de umbrella" expreso yamcha

"estoy de acuerdo con el, no era necesario matar a la gente que aun quedaba" respondió tenshinhan

"no había otra opción" dijo picoro

"hmp. sabría que dirías eso" dijo yamcha

"quizás picoro tenga razón" expreso goku seriamente después de un rato de no hablar

"¡QUUE! goku de todas las personas ¿tu estas de acuerdo con picoro?"

"oigan, el de otra dimensión soy yo, y por cierto yamcha ni el gobierno tenia otra opción, era o rescatar a las pocas personas que posiblemente estuvieran contagiadas o destruir la ciudad entera para evitar un nuevo brote" intervino cloud

"¿y si no lo estaban?" replico yamcha

"aunque no, ellos habían decidido morir, lo se porque estuve intentando convencer a algunos sobrevivientes pero no quisieron"

"bueno dejemos de hablar de lo malo, muchacho de casualidad ¿goku te enseño el kamehameha?"

"a si es... pero hubo algo que apenas y logro entender"

"¿a que te refieres?... ya se, no lo pudiste realizar, y como no si a mi me costo 50 años llevarla a cabo"

"no maestro roshi, si lo logro, pero al parecer el suyo fue 10 veces mas poderoso que el mio" respondió goku antes de que cloud dijera algo que estaba en su mente como...

"_50, entonces usted ya esta muerto pero le dio flojera ir al cielo_" (exacto)

"pero eso es imposible" dijo roshi algo sorprendido

"no, no lo es, de hecho puedo hacerlo si usted quiere"

"por su puesto, no me trago eso de que el kamehameha de goku sea inferior al tuyo" en eso todos salieron de la casa y se quedaron atrás de cloud y de goku quienes estuvieron mirando al mar y ambos comenzaron con el movimiento

"ka-me-ha-me-HAAAAAAAAAAAA" ambos gritaron lanzando su ataque, confirmando lo dicho pues el de cloud fue mas grande y en si mas poderoso que el de goku, los que estaban detrás de ellos estaban con los ojos de plato y la boca por los suelos (para chaos fue mas fácil eso de la boca con eso de que es chaparro)

"es impresionante, nadie a hecho uno tan poderoso" dijo roshi sin dejar esa expresión

"genial, soy el primero" dijo cloud saltando la felicidad

"maestro roshi, debo decirle que cuando uso el kamehameha me había dicho que había utilizado el mínimo de su poder"

"¿y eso que goku? utilizo todo su poder en este" respondió su maestro

"de hecho... ese fue el mínimo de su poder"

"¿QUUEEEEEEE?"


	15. rebecca chambers

mientras tanto en canada (tres días después):

donovan estaba en su habitación que jill le había asignado acostado en su cama pensando solo en una cosa

"_¿cual sera la mejor broma para vengarme de ella?_" siguió pensando ya que el no le agradaba la idea de volver al ejercito o en este caso ser reclutado a las fuerzas de la BSAA por 10 buenas razones:

1.-no quería levantarse temprano

2.-el era mas poderoso que todo el pelotón fusionado

3.-odiaba recibir ordenes

4.-no quería levantarse temprano

5.-estaría prácticamente trabajando

6.-no quería levantarse temprano

7.-todo seria aburrido y posiblemente lo raparían

8.-no quería levantarse temprano

9.-no quería levantarse temprano y lo mas importante

10.-NO QUERÍA LEVANTARSE TEMPRANO

"_ya se, iré a su cuarto a ponerle una bomba de pintura adentro de uno de sus cajones y cuando ella los abra ¡KABOOM! muajajajaja_" pensó con una sonrisa malvada en los labios, el había creado una bomba con pintura roja incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien, pero si a algo y ese algo era la ropa

se levanto de su cama y salio en busca del cuarto de jill pues el logro ver donde estaba una vez que ayudo a chris a verla sin que nadie se enterara (no piensen en esas cosas, caramba pero si eso es lo primero que se les viene a la cabeza) camino un poco por los pasillos aprovechando que ella y chris estaban en una misión de reconocimiento por Regina, Saskatchewan y dio con la habitación abriéndola y divisando que... prácticamente era igual a las demás habitaciones con la excepción de que tenia una foto colgada en la pared con ella y lo que había sido el escuadrón S.T.A.R.S. antes de la catástrofe, por ese momento había pensado en detenerse, pero en el mismo segundo que le llego esa idea a la mente fue con el que se le había ido, puso la bomba en donde estaba sus camisas por que no quería que lo conocieran como un depravado si lo metía en la de su ropa intima (tubo suerte de encontrar el cajón de las camisas a la primera) cerro el cajón y comenzo a caminar silbando como si no pasara nada cruzando el marco de la puerta, le hecho una ultima mirada al lugar donde había depositado la bomba con una sonrisa macabra, cerro la puerta sin voltear y cuando volteo

"¿que haces en mi habitación?" una mujer de 24 años, cabello castaño y ojos azul claro estaba en frente de donovan espantandolo cuando la vio

"¿co... como que tu habitación?" pregunto pensando que la había regado por completo

"si, es mía"

"nonononono un momento, esta es la habitación de jill"

"ella me la cambio, dijo que fue por un buen trabajo"

"¿cuando?"

"hace dos días"

"aaaa, ejejejeje" rió con nerviosismo rascándose la nuca y al mismo tiempo pensó "_JIIIIIIIIILL, NO TE SALDRÁS CON LA TUYA_"

"y dime ¿que hacías adentro?" pregunto ella sin saber la travesura que donovan había hecho

"emmmmm yo, pues mmmmmm fui aaaa, aaaa, aaaa recoger unos papeles que ella me pidió, si eso era"

"aaa bueno, por un momento pensé que me querías robar"

"¿que? ¿yo?, primero muerto"

"pues como andamos no tardaremos mucho"

"yo no pienso eso"

"me caes bien, dime ¿cual es tu nombre?"

"donovan, a tu servicio" lo dijo haciendo una reverencia bastante antigua, besar la mano de la dama

"jaja, eres gracioso"

"y dime ¿cual es el tuyo?"

"rebecca chambers"

"rebecca mmmmm bonito nombre"

"gracias, si me disculpas necesito entrar a mi habitación"

"¡NO!" grito para que no entrara y se llevara la sorpresa

"¿no?"

"... no seria mejor que me enseñaras el lugar, la verdad soy nuevo y no se como guiarme por aquí" mintió al mismo estilo de su hermano

"¿enserio? pues por hay hubieras empezado, sígueme" y comenzo a caminar junto con ella teniendo una idea para liberarse de el problema

piers

"discúlpame un momento rebeca, es que necesito buscar a alguien"

"esta bien, pero no tardes mas de 2 minutos" en eso donovan corre como si se lo llevara el diablo buscando a piers, pro suerte se lo encontró 30 segundos después

"piers"

"donovan hola ¿por que vienes corriendo?"

"en vez de hacerme preguntas, mejor ve al cuarto de rebeca chambers, busca en el primer cajón de su ropa un aparato que puse ahí y llévala lejos"

"espera ¿cual aparato?"

"NO HAY TIEMPO SOLO VE Y BÚSCALO, tengo que irme" y donovan se fue corriendo de regreso

"huy, que genio" y decidió ir a la habitación de rebeca

rebeca estaba esperando en el angar a ver a que hora llegaba donovan hasta que lo vio llegando corriendo casi sin aire

"aaaahh, aaaahh ¿llegue a... tiempo?"

"mmmmm te pasaste por un segundo"

"¿que? aaaaaaaauuuuun"

"jaja, ya ven y sigamos" después de un recorrido (el cual donovan fingió que no sabia nada) volvieron a donde se encontraron

"gracias por el recorrido rebeca"

"no hay de que dono"

"bueno, nos vemos"

"si claro" donovan partió de aquel lugar directo a su habitación, al abrir la puerta se encontró con piers recargado en el muro con una sonrisa de picardia

"¿y tu que haces en mi cuarto?" pregunto enfadado

"esperándote"

"no, me refiero a como rayos te metiste"

"ganzúa, un clásico"

"bueno, supongo que no me esperaste para saludarme"

"no, de hecho es por rebecca ¿es linda no?"

"¿y a que viene esa pregunta?"

"solo responde ¿te parece linda?"

"pues, si es linda ¿y?"

"sabes, tu tendrías suerte con ella"

"espera, espera, apenas la conocí..."

"y ya se llevan bien"

"¿y con que nos llevemos bien es señal de noviazgo?"

"en algunas ocasiones"

"no inventes piers"

"ya me imagino a ti y a rebecca besándose mientras..."

"¿si sabes que te puedo volar la cabeza con una chispa?"

"si lo haces, todo BSAA te atrapara"

"no me importa"

"eso es lo que dices ahora" y se fue dejando a donovan irritado, cerro la puerta y se fue a su cama

"_contigo van dos en mi lista a los que voy a hacerles la vida imposible_" pensó mientras se acostaba y comenzaba a idear otro plan, no para uno si no para dos y esos dos eran piers y jill


	16. prueba

los siguientes dos meses fueron aburridas, que digo aburridas ABURRIDISIMAS

era en si una rutina, primero se levantaba a las 7am, para ir al gimnasio y de hay era calentamientos y ejercicios hasta las 12pm luego era tiempo de desayunar el cual el tempo lo tenia hasta las 12:30 y de hay tenia que ir a alguna misión en la que no se trataba de matar zombies, solo de recabar información hasta las 4pm y por ultimo guardia en el perímetro hasta las 10 pm, lo que podría decirse que era la época de maldecir cualquier cosa

"¿por que diablos tenia que existir esto?" se pregunto fastidiado y adormilado al despertarse con la alarma, después de arreglarse (ropa de soldado pero obscuro quitando el casco y la camisa) fue al entrenamiento el cual cambio a campo libre

en el área de entrenamiento

"MUY BIEN GUSANOS DE QUINTA PRESTEN ATENCIÓN POR QUE SOLO LO DIRÉ UNA VEZ" grito el comandante del grupo

"_gusano es el idiota que me esta gritando_" pensó tratando de no activar su modo eléctrico, por lo menos aquellos entrenamientos hicieron que donovan controlara a la perfección su transformación, permanecía el al frente de la fila recibiendo gritos de su comandante e intentando de no explotar ni de que se le formara una ulcera por aguantarse

"HOY ES DÍA DE SUPERVIVENCIA, ASÍ QUE ESTARÁN UNA SEMANA EN CAMPO ABIERTO POR LO TANTO FORMARAN PAREJAS" demostró en un mapa todo el área estarían "PARA APROBARLA TENDRÁN QUE BUSCAR 7 ARTÍCULOS" demostró un tubo con forma de capsula que pasaba un poco su mano " EN ESTE MOMENTO LES SERAN ENTREGADOS LOS MAPAS DEL AREA DONDE SE ESTAN Y NO PUEDEN PASARSE MAS ALLA DEL LIMITE, LOS TRES PRIMEROS EN LLEGAR SERÁN LOS QUE PASARAN DE RANGO, LOS DEMÁS SOLO APROBARAN" volvió a gritar el comandante "_genial, ahora tendré que buscar a alguien que no me arruine la prueba_" pensó donovan con fastidio, para su mala suerte el tenia la desdicha de no agarra pareja a tiempo como su hermano como cuando estudiaban antes de todo el caos del virus

"¿YA TODOS ESTÁN LISTOS?" pregunto

"creo que uno no jajaja" se burlo uno de donovan el cual tuvo un presentimiento que en ese lugar alguien saldría bien quemado literalmente hasta que...

"yo voy con el" respondió alguien que nadie ni mucho menos donovan esperarían, rebecca

"lo siento pero esta prueba es solo para cadet..." dijo el comandante pero fue interrumpido

"y este es un permiso que me permite escoger estar aquí señor" respondió ella de, mostrando una pequeña hoja, después de que el comandante lo leyó le dijo donde se formaría, curiosamente fue a lado derecho de donovan

"oye ¿que haces aquí? tu eres de un rango mayor" le pregunto susurrándole

"tenia la sensación de que no alcanzarias a alguien asi que aquí estoy, ademas te debía el favor que me hiciste"

"¿que favor?"

flashback

donovan iba caminando aprovechando de que no hubo misiones de reconocimiento para el (por suerte) solo le pidieron que fuera por unos documentos a la boveda de archivos hasta que se topo con alguien conocido... mejor dicho se estrello en la cabeza

"auch, FÍJATE POR DONDE... o rebecca" dijo sobándose la frente

"parece que alguien se levanto de malas jajaja" dijo graciosamente imitando la acción del infectado (cosa que no sabe)

"desde que jill hizo de las suyas ando asi" respondió rascandose la nuca

"en fin, dime ¿que haces aquí? se supone que todos alistado en las fuerzas tienen por lo menos una misión de reconocimiento por día"

"la verdad es que no tiene una misión para mi, según ellos ya todo esta cubierto" dijo el refiriéndose a jill y a chris "¿y tu que haces por aquí?" pregunto

"bueno..." no le había dicho lo que ella hizo con el caso de Billy Coen "no nada"

"vamos dime ¿acaso es una misión secreta?"

"no... mejor te digo" ya no tenia de otra, desde hace un mes y medio el y ella se habían hecho amigos y sabia de sobra lo curioso (y molesto) que era cada vez que le interesaba algo, ambos se metieron (en el caso de donovan de nuevo) a la boveda y ahí le contó todo

"hace mucho conocí a Billy Coen, era un prisionero que era trasportado para ser ejecutado"

"¿yyyyhh?"

"yyyyhh" hey comienza a decirle de cuando era parte del grupo S.T.A.R.S. y de cuando fue enviada a las Montañas Arklay, como primera misión, a investigar una serie de sucesos caníbales. Durante la búsqueda del equipo de rebecca el cual era el equipo Bravo en el área descubrieron los restos de una policía militar junto con los cadáveres de los guardias y el conductor, quienes cargaban documentos acerca de Billy Coen, un prisionero que era transportado a una base militar para ser ejecutado. después de los sucesos en el centro secreto de investigaciones de Umbrella (sobre todo con uno de los fundadores James Marcus) logran salir de aquel lugar. Rebecca y Billy toman distintos caminos. Ella toma el collar de Billy como recuerdo de él y los eventos sucedidos. En su regreso a la civilización ella escribió un informe en donde describió detalladamente la falsa muerte de Billy Coen.

"y eso fue todo"

"déjame ver si entendí, después de conocer a un condenado a muerte ¿escribes un informe falso?"

"el me ayudo"

"bueno si te ayudo, pero eso no significa que..."

"escúchame, en este lugar esta unos archivos recientes en la que confirman que Billy no esta muerto, si se enteran de que yo lo conocí y lo ayude escapar me darán de baja, por favor ayúdame a buscar esos archivos y eliminarlos" le rogó a su amigo quien se lo pensó por unos segundos ya que si lo hacia estaría en grandes problemas

pero le importo un cacahuate los problemas

fin del flasback

"aaaaa ese, gracias pero no debías mo..."

"tu me ayudaste, ahora me toca a mi ayudarte"

"ok, gracias" le respondió con una sonrisa, pero por alguna razón eso hizo que ella se sonrojara y a el por mas raro que le sonara le pareció tierno

"EN ESTE MOMENTO COMIENZA LA PRUEBA" grito su jefe haciéndolo volver en si, todos entraron como si los llevara el diablo a la zona, el cual era un bosque que estaba separado por una reja de la base de B.S.A.A.

después de donovan corriera 5 minutos jalando del brazo a rebecca se detuvo, no por el cansancio si no por otra cosa

"un momento ¿por que corremos?"

"corremos no, tu corrías mientras yo era jaloneada del brazo" le dijo enfadada por lo que le hizo

"pe-pe-perdón lo siento, no-no quise..." ese prácticamente no era su comportamiento, se supone que el es alguien cómico y a la vez de actitud pandillero y extremista (intento ser rapero pero no funciono) no era de las personas que tartamudeaba al pedir perdón

"ya ya no es para tanto, ahora lo mejor es que busquemos el primer contenedor" le respondió tranquila, aunque para ella se le hizo raro que su amigo actuara asi

"o-ok" comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo alguno buscando lo que les habían pedido"_¿pero que rayos me esta pasando? ¿me estoy volviendo loco o que? a no ser de que... que esto de volver a ser parte de un grupo siendo dirigido por un calvo griton me este afectando, si debe ser eso_" pensó según en su correcta teoría hasta que volteo a ver a su amiga "_vaya, pero que hermosa esta... ¿hoy? no, no, no, ¿pero que tienes en la cabezota dono? ella es tu amiga, no pienses en esas tonterías, solo es tu amiga, solo es tu amiga... una amiga bastante guapa, valiente, audaz, que le gusta algunos deportes extremos... ok esto ya me esta asustando_"

"¿dono?"

"¿ah-ah que? perdón ¿me decías?"

"si, te hablaba de que tenemos que buscar un refugio, la prueba dura 1 semana ¿no?"

"si, pero todavía falta encontrar por lo menos un contenedor"

"lo se, pero en lo que la buscamos checamos en el área donde nos quedaríamos a dormir" esas palabras en si lo pusieron algo nervioso y ¿por que lo estaría? no se puso nervioso cuando comenzo todo lo del virus, no se puso nervioso cuando se encontró con su hermano en una guerra entre Umbrella zombies contra ellos y BSAA (aunque no sabia de la existencia de esa organización) no se puso nervioso cuando 'mataron' a su hermano, cuando lo mordieron y se electrocuto al mismo tiempo, entonces ¿por que se ponía asi ante la idea?

durante un buen rato estuvieron caminando buscando 2 cosas: 1. el contenedor y 2. un refugio, pero no daba resultado, el sol ya se estaba poniendo y por un momento pensaron de que pasarían la noche afuera hasta que...

"rebecca, MIRA" donovan había encontrado una pequeña cueva, no era la gran cosa pero por lo menos no pasarían frió, ambos sacaron de su mochila una tela camuflada que se hacia pasar por la tierra y las colgaron en la entrada por si pasaba algún infectado por ahí (recuerden que están en campo abierto)

"bien, con eso bastara" afirmo rebecca

"ok, ahora toca decidir donde dormiremos... escojo hay" respondió rápidamente divisando una esquina de la cueva

"¿no has oído lo de 'las damas primero'?" pregunto sarcásticamente su compañera con una sonrisa "yo escojo... ahí" señalo donde su compañero lo había hecho

"OYE, eso no es justo"

"ni modo dono"

"hmp"

después de cenar un cuarto de pan cada uno (por que tenían dos bolillos) con agua, ambos prepararon sus camas de acampar, que eran básicamente colchas, lo malo para el es que el único espacio que había en la cueva que no estaba húmeda (por que si lo estaba) era justo donde estaba ella, y todavía quedaba espacio para una colcha, y en si el se sentía bastante incomodo con eso, pero no le quedo de otra, ambos se acostaron en sus respectivos lugares

"descansa dono"

"descansa rebecca"

pasaron horas y solo uno de ellos no pudo dormir, donovan pensaba en la sensación que tenia, el no sabia por que, pero desde hace un par de semanas comenzaba comenzaba a sentir una ganas de estar con ella que sentía a veces que le faltaba el aliento con tan solo pensar en ella, y esa sensación ya lo estaba hartando, pero que se le podía hacer, aun el que supiera que es lo que le esta pasando no encontraría ni cura, ni tratamiento ni nada

el ya fue flechado

5:30

"_¿como diría mi hermano en estos casos?... a si, ¡ME LLEVA LA "%·$&/()$·=...!_" se dijo mentalmente después de varios intentos fallidos de dormir, y el sabia de sobra que necesitara de todas las energías para cuando amaneciera, se levanto de su lugar rindiéndose y en cuanto volteo a ver a rebecca, se quedo inmóvil, ella dormía plácidamente boca arriba como si estuviera en una cama de verdad, su respiración era lenta y tranquila, tenia los brazos sobre el 'tronco' de su cuerpo (ya saben, la panza o estomago o como quieran llamarle) y en su rostro se podía deslumbrar una paz que lo reconfortaba bastante, se quedo viendo esa escena que lo conmovió al grado de que caminara tímidamente y se atreviera con ese mismo miedo de romper un cristal frágil a acariciar su rostro, l cual provoco que ella se moviera quedando de lado contrario de el, dejo de verla para dirigirse a la entrada de la cueva y respirar aire fresco

no sabia que era eso, pero lo hacia sentir bien y a la ves mal


End file.
